Alex's Zootopia Stories!
by Alex Boehm
Summary: A series of stories about the sly fox Nick Wilde and the clever bunny Judy Hopps! Follow their adventures all over the beautiful city of Zootopia! As they find themselves in all sorts of different scenarios and enjoy each other's love and compassion!
1. Just Relaxing

Judy Hopps sat alone in the living room of her apartment. She took this moment to realize how much better her current apartment was than the one she had when she first came to the more metropolitan areas of Zootopia. Today she didn't have work and was relaxing in her apartment. Nick was going to come over but he wasn't hear yet. Judy wondered if maybe it was to early for him to start his day but then she remembered that nick had set up the time schedule for when he was going to come over, so he must have figured he wouldn't be tired or busy. As Judy was sitting there she heard a click at her door and nick walked in.

"sorry I'm late, I overslept" Nick said. Judy looked at a nearby clock.

"Still an improvement" Judy said as nick walked over and sat on the couch with her. Judy noticed he was dressed in his trademark green flower shirt.

"Same shirt" Judy jokingly said.

"No, different shirt, same style". Judy couldn't really blame him. She wasn't sure what clothes were in his closet but most of his wardrobe must have been green flower shirts. In addition to the few other shirts she saw him wear occasionally, and the red suit he wore when they had a date night.

"So are we planing on doing anything whiskers?" Nick asked. Judy thought for a moment

"I haven't considered going anywhere"

"We could go to the beach, after all it is a hot summer day"

"The beach is closed, they're building up the sand dunes". Nick remembered he saw an announcement that said there would be trucks bringing sand to the beach.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, so I guess we just relax hear"? Judy shrugged.

"I guess" she said. Then they both sat quietly watching the tv. The discovery channel was on, and there was some add for a show about people searching for gold in remote areas of the world. Nick was glad they were watching the discovery channel rather than the news, because the news would just spit out issues about someone's lost child or something about a convertible that had crashed through traffic cones in a construction site. Nicks stomach growled and Judy looked at him.

"Yeah I didn't eat breakfast" Nick said

"well you can get something out of my kitchen" Judy said as Nick got up. That's when Judy realized she was also a little hungry so she also got up and walked into the kitchen. Nick opened the fridge and inside he saw some carrot cake that Judy was probably planning to eat after dinner. But besides that there was nothing much in the fridge.

"Want an apple"? Judy asked.

"Sure". Judy tossed an apple to Nick, grabbed one for herself and then then went back to sitting on the couch. Nick took a bite of his apple and then started talking to Judy.

"So cottontail, anything new"? He said with a full mouth.

"Not much" Judy responded also with a full mouth. Then she looked down and saw a spider crawling around on her knee. Judy let out a Yelp and brushed the spider off, where it crawled into a vent near the floor. Nick covered his mouth and laughed.

"Looks like you got an eight legged surprise" he said. Trying not to spit out the apple he was eating. Judy felt her face get hot but she decided not to say anything. It was just Nick being himself. Nick swallowed and put his arm around Judy, which made her feel better.

"So I guess for the moment it's just a relax at home kind of day" Nick said. Judy leaned against nick.

"Yeah I guess it is"


	2. Storm

It was a dark and rainy night in Zootopia, there was the occasional lightning and thunder accompanied by water pouring from the sky. Nick Wilde walked through the storm wearing a raincoat and carrying a duffle bag in one hand and a pizza in the other hand. A pizza that he hoped would still be good when he got to Judy's apartment. Meanwhile Judy looked out a window and hoped Nick was alright. Luckily Judy took some solace in the fact that Nick wouldn't have to walk home through the rain, because he was sleeping over.

"Citizens should be prepared for power outages" the newscaster on tv said. Then the tv, the lights and all other electronics turned off.

"Great" Judy said sarcastically. Then she heard the sound of a door opening at someone walked into the apartment.

"Hi Judy" Nick said as he walked into the apartment.

"Hi Nick"

"Oh wait" Nick said, and he took out his phone and tuned on the flashlight function.

"There we go" Nick said as he put the pizza on the counter and then walked over to Judy

"Thank you Nick"

"I hope these power outages Don't ruin our sleepover" Nick said. Then a second later the power came back on and the tv started to reboot itself.

"That's better" Judy thought as Nick removed his hood, unzipped his coat and then hung it up on a nearby coat rack. When he did this Judy was able to see that his fur and cloths were completely soaked"

"Your soaking wet" Judy said feeling nicks shirt and them pulling away from how wet and cold it was. Then the tv finished its reboot process and the sudden sound of the show coming back on made the pair jump.

"Yeah" nick said looking at his wet body and shivering. Nick then shook his head to get rid of some of the water, and the water flew off and hit Judy in the face.

"Ack!" Judy yelped as she got splashed in the face

"Sorry, mind if I use your shower?"

Judy wiped her eyes and then responded

"No, go right ahead" she said gesturing towards the bathroom, not wanting to deny Nick a way to warm up.

"T-thanks" Nick said walking towards the bathroom, with Judy following him.

"Hears a towel" Judy said opening a closet and giving Nick a towel.

"Thank you" Nick said as he shut and locked the bathroom door. Judy grabbed a smaller towel and used it to wipe off her face, then she wiped up the wet footprint and drips Nick had left when he walked through the apartment. And threw the used towel into the laundry room.

Nick undressed, got into the shower and turned on the hot water. He sighed as he warmed up from the hot shower. It was nice of Judy to let him use her shower. And he would do the same thing if she came over to his house and was soaking wet. After Nick had warmed himself up and after the bathroom was filled with steam, he got out and dried off with towel Judy had given him. Nick unzipped the duffle bag he brought and took out a new set of cloths. Nick put on the dry cloths , then hung his wet cloths on the rod the shower curtain hung from so that the water would drip out of the cloths.

"Feel better?" Judy asked as Nick exited the bathroom and sat down on the couch next to her.

"Yeah. Thank you." Nick said "I put my cloths on the shower curtain rod so they could dry"

"Alright, that's fine"

"Ok whiskers, I brought some movies over for us to watch"

"What movies?" Judy asked, already knowing what genre the movies were.

"Well let's see" Nick said taking dvd cases out of his bag "I have alien, I have the blob, I have sea beast, I have-"

"Ok ok that's enough" Judy said cutting Nick off.

"Well what do you want to watch?" Nick said

"Why don't we watch some of the movies I have?"

"Oh you mean movies like hot fuzz and speed?" Those are good movies but we watched those the other day."

Judy sighed, knowing that they would be watching one of the movies Nick brought.

"I guess we'll watch alien" Judy said

"Good choice" Nick said opening the alien dvd case.

Nick and Judy served themselves some pizza, luckily the pizza itself wasn't wet, the box had absorbed any rain that hit it. The pair also cooked some popcorn, and poured some carrot juice and soda into drink glasses. As they watched the movie Judy kept getting more and more anxious. Soon she was curled up on the couch hugging a pillow in front of her, while Nick sat calmly on the other end of the couch.

"Check this out" Nick said as one of the character on screen began convulsing. Judy nervously looked at the tv screen. The character's chest exploded in a flash of red and a small tan organism with no eyes and sharp teeth rose from the wound. Judy hid back behind the pillow and started to regret the carrot juice she had drank. Nick smiled to himself as the tan organism ran off the screen.

A bit later through the movie one of the characters was moving through some dark vents looking for the alien.

"Your dead" Nick said as the character began moving towards the alien by accident. The character shined a light in a dark corner and the alien jumped up and attacked the character. Unfortunately Judy took this moment to look and the screen and when the alien popped up, she screamed, hid behind the pillow and grabbed nicks tail and hugged it tight. Nick didn't notice.

Soon the movie ended and the credits began to roll.

"There you go Judy" Nick said "the alien is dead" Nick turned to Judy and noticed she was hugging his tail. Nick began to pry his tail away from Judy and soon he got it away from her.

"Judy?" Nick said "it's over, she killed the alien" then there was a flash of lightning, thunder roared and the tv went out. "Uh oh" Nick said.

"It just gets better and better" Judy said grabbing nicks tail again. Then there was a knock at the apartment door. Nick and Judy froze and turned towards the door. The power came back on but it was still dark in the apartment, because the tv was rebooting itself and Nick has turned off all the lights in an attempt to make the movie even scarier.

"Uh oh" Nick said.

"What?"

"I may not have locked the door."

Judy's blood turned to water and the door opened and a dark hook reached in, accompanied by a large fisher mans hat. Just as Judy was about to scream and run for her elephant tranquilizer, a hand reached up from behind the door, a flipped a light switch and lit up the apartment. In the light Nick and Judy could see that the figure at the door was clawhauser. He was wearing a fisher mans hat and had a half eaten doughnut in one had that looked like a hook.

"Hey Judy, hey Nick" clawhauser said. "sorry I'm stopping by so late but I had to pick up some case files"

Clawhauser noticed a folder on the counter "ah hear it is" he said picking up the folder. "Thank you" clawhauser said as he grabbed the folder, grabbed a piece of carrot cake off the counter, ran out the door and shut it. A few seconds later Nick and Judy hear his voice from the hallway.

"Eww, carrot flavor."

Judy sighed as clawhauser left and Nick laughed.

"So what did you think of the movie?" Nick asked, still laughing. Judy turned to Nick and glared at him.

"Looks like the movie really scared you" Nick said, noticing how sweaty Judy was and the fact that she was shaking slightly and had a small spot on her cloths. Jury's face got red and she hit Nick with her fist. But Nick just kept laughing to himself. Judy grabbed some spare cloths to change into and went into the bathroom while Nick opened the DVD player and took out the movie disc. When Judy walked into the bathroom she noticed nicks clothes hanging over the shower curtain rod. At first she felt embarrassed when she saw them, but then Judy remembered that she had said it was alright for him to dry his cloths there. After changing and throwing her clothes in the laundry room, Judy went back into the living room.

"So what do you want to watch next whiskers?" Nick asked.

"I'm going to bed" Judy said. "If I can manage to do that." She shuttered at the memory of the alien.

"Alright" Nick said. Judy got into her bed and then she noticed Nick had a sleeping bad and a pillow that he was moving next to the bed.

"Mind if I sleep hear?" Nick asked as he climbed into the sleeping bag.

"No" Judy said. Then she turned out the light, pulled up the blankets and went to sleep.

The next morning Judy awoke and turned over while laying on her bed. When she turned over she was met with nicks face right in front of her.

"Ahh!" Judy yelled jumping up.

Nick also yelled and jumped up.

"Sorry" Nick said "but it wasn't to comfortable on the hard wood floor, and I figured you were scared after the movie last night and I wanted to be there for you". Judy sighed and responded.

"I suppose your heart is in the right place"

"Exactly officer cottontail" Nick said. Then he laid back down and went back to sleep. Judy began to go about her morning routine. She stepped into the shower and once again became annoyed at nicks clothes hanging over the shower curtain rod. Unfortunately as she showered Nick almost walked in because he didn't hear the water running due to his tiredness. Luckily Judy yelled and he quickly shut the door and began to pack up the sleeping bag and pillow he brought. After Judy had gotten out of the shower and after Nick had packed up his sleeping bag and his clothes, they were sitting on the couch watching the news. The news was talking about the aftermath of the intense storm last night.

"Want to watch the blob?" Nick asked

"No! No more horror movies!"

"Ha ha, ok, ok" Nick laughed. "But I had fun last night"

Judy thought for a moment. It was nice of him to climb into bed to comfort her. And she did enjoy spending time with him.

"Yeah, I suppose I did too." Judy said.

"Then can I stay over again tonight" Nick said smiling

"Alright, but tonight we're watching hot fuzz."


	3. Road Trip

Judy waited in nicks apartment.

"Ready to go" she asked as Nick came out of the bathroom.

"yep, all set whiskers."

"Ok just give me a sec" Judy said walking into the bathroom. Nick took this time to do some last minute checks of his apartment. The two had some time off from there jobs at the ZPD and they decided to get out and drive around the country ( America? ) and see some new sights. Nick did one last check to make sure he had everything in his duffle bag, checked if the windows were locked and made sure none of the food he had would go bad. There was a flush and then Judy exited the bathroom.

"Alright let's go!" She said moving towards the door. Nick smiled, picked up his duffle bag, and the pair left the apartment with Nick locking the door behind him. They got into Judy's car and Nick threw his duffle bag in the back, and it landed next to a backpack of Judy's stuff. Nick looked around where they would be staying for the next few days. The two were not planning on spending many nights in a hotel and they decided staying in the car would allow them to save some money.

"Should be a nice place to stay" Nick said. Noticing that there were blankets and pillows in the back of the car.

"Yeah, I made sure that we would be comfortable"

"Well let's get this show on the road" Nick said as Judy started up the car and moved out onto the street.

"I got the perfect tunes" he said syncing his phone to the Bluetooth in Judy's car, and then putting on a song. The radio began to play:

"Oh I'm on fire. I'm on fire."

Nick knew Judy liked this song. So he smiled when she began to sing along.

"Oh I'm on fire" Judy sang. Nick began to sing as well because he also liked this song. And the two drove out of Zootopia, exited for all the fun they were going to have.


	4. Road Trip Part 2

A bit later:

The music had stopped, and the two were driving on a large highway with trees on either side. Stomach growling filled the car.

"Why don't we stop for lunch" Nick said. Judy nodded and turned off the road into a small rest stop. The pair left the car and walked inside. After a short bathroom break they ordered some food from five species burgers and fries, then they got back into the car. Judy ordered a burger without meat and Nick got a burger with only meat and cheese. In addition to a bag of fries and drinks.

"This chain of restaurants has to be my favorite" Nick said as they sat in the car. Which was still stopped.

"I agree"

Judy was checking her phone when she accidentally dropped it between the seat and the car door. She put her burger down and began to try and retrieve the phone. Thinking quick Nick slid one of the two meat patties off his burger and slid it into Judy's burger. Nick covered his mouth and tried to stifle his laughter as Judy retrieved her phone and picked her burger back up. Nick expected her to spit it out after she took a bite of the burger, but she didn't. Judy noticed something was wrong with the burger and she took a look at it and noticed the meat inside.

"You know, you carnivores might be on to something" Judy said "I suppose meat is important to a balanced diet"

Nicks mouth dropped open. He had never expected Judy to say something like that about meat. Judy took this opportunity to stuff a lettuce leaf into nicks mouth. She giggled as Nick just took another bite of his burger with a miserable look on his face. After a few more minutes of eating and talking through full mouths. Judy and Nick got back on the road and started to eat the fries. Judy took a fry and put half of it in her mouth. Nick reached over and gave Judy a kiss, but he also used his mouth to grab the half of the fry that was not in Judy's mouth.

"Nick!" Judy said as Nick laughed. "That's the same thing you did with the blueberries"

"It's what I do cottontail" Nick said smiling. Judy had to admit it was kind of funny. She smiled and chuckled to herself as they continued driving.


	5. Road Trip Part 3: Night

Part 3:

It was now dark out. A few hours earlier Nick and Judy had stopped for dinner. This time they had pizza. This time when they got back on the road Nick had taken over driving. His night vision would make driving in the dark easier. The roads were pretty vacant at this time of night. Judy was asleep, curled up in the passenger seat.

"She looks so peaceful" Nick thought to himself. It was getting late, even for him. Up ahead Nick spotted a place to stop. It wasn't a rest stop or hotel, it was just a parking lot with a small building that contained bathrooms and pay phones. Nick pulled over. Stopped in a parking spot and turned off the car. He got out of the car to stretch and get a breath of fresh air. After getting back into the car Nick tilted his seat back to get a better position while sleeping. He was sitting there for a minute when he noticed that without the car going he could hear Judy breathing. He smiled to himself and thought about her as he listened to her breathing. He was about to try and go to sleep when he got an idea.

Nick reached into the back of the car and grabbed a blanket and pillow. He put the pillow over the console to make the surface softer. Then he leaned over to Judy and unbuckled the seatbelt. The he slowly lifted the seatbelt off of Judy and lucky he didn't wake her when he lifted her arm and body to get the belt free. He did this to make her more comfortable. Nick then laid down on the passenger set and the covered console. He pulled the blanket over himself and Judy, put his arm around her, and went to sleep.


	6. Valentines Day

Note: I have been writing these stories since January 2016 but haven't posted them till now. so expect a lot of stories related to holidays that have already happened

It was Valentine's Day in Zootopia, the city was decorated with hearts, roses and the colors of reds and pinks. Nick and Judy had decided to have dinner, then go to a movie. The classic date night plan. However they both figured that the restaurants would be crowded on a day like Valentine's Day. So they had opted to have a picnic in a grassy area of Zootopia instead, then go see a movie. So that's how Nick and Judy ended up setting up a blanket in a quiet part of Zootopia. They didn't where anything to fancy because this was an outdoor picnic not a dinner. But they both still had decided to show a little class for there date night. Judy was dressed in her all black police uniform. Referred to by some as a stealth ops uniform. Nick had on his normal pants, but he was wherein get a dark red shirt and a white tie, which made it look like he had a suit on. Nick opened the picnic basket and took out a multicolored bunch of roses and other flowers, then gave them to Judy.

"These are amazing Nick"Judy said looking at the colorful bouquet. "Where did you get them?"

Nick scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Well I may have picked them from flower beds around the city"

"That's illegal Nick"

"Well I saw other people doing it, and the flower shop was sold out" Nick said. Judy couldn't blame him, it was a great gift. She hugged Nick as a thanks, nearly crushing the flowers in the process.

"Thanks whiskers"

Nick started to take food out of the basket, there was bottled ice tea, a meat sandwich for Nick and a veggie sandwich for Judy. It wasn't that much food but Nick and Judy were saving there appetites for some popcorn at the movies. The two started drinking iced tea and eating there sandwiches, then Nick took out his phone and took a selfie to commemorate the moment.

"I'm a little surprised the ZPD let us have the day off" Nick said.

"I guess a lot of officers have partners they want to hang out with"

Nick made a sound of agreement, with a full mouth.

"Oh Nick here, I got this for you" Judy said taking out a small box. Nick opened it, and inside was a wallet that had there favorite selfie of themselves dyed into the material of the wallet.

"Well this is ironic" Nick said

"Why?"

Nick pulled out a small box and gave it to Judy. The present was a small locket that has the same selfie of themselves inside. Judy and Nick started laughing at the fact that both there presents were so similar.

"Wow look at that sky" Nick said gazing up at the sky. Because the sun was setting the sky was full of shades of oranges, yellows and reds.

"It's lovely" Judy said leaning against Nick. Nick put his arm around Judy as the two gazed at the sky.

After night had fallen, the two put the picnic supplies into nicks convertible and drove off to the surprisingly not crowded movie theater. They were going to see deadpool. ( I only chose that because I saw it the day I'm writing this ) Nick and Judy got popcorn and soda, went to the bathroom and soon they were sitting in the theater as a trailer for a movie called utopia flashed on screen. In the trailer the world was populated by strange creatures known as humans. Nick made a point of reaching into the popcorn bucket whenever Judy reached in, just so he could touch her hand. He tried to kiss her in order to grab a piece of popcorn out of her mouth, but Judy had already had that happen to her and she was able to push Nick away. The movie started and it got lots of laughs out of everyone in the theater, including Nick and Judy. After the movie Nick threw out the empty popcorn bucket and sodas, and the two walked back to nicks car with there arms over each other. On the walk back in darkness a hooded animal walked up to the pair and it seemed like he was going to rob them, but then the animal saw Judy's ZPD badge and he bolted away at the speed of a cheetah.

"My hero" Nick said kissing Judy on the head. After that incident the pair got back into nicks car and started driving home. On the ride back Nick asked Judy what she thought of the movie. Judy said she liked it. ( not adding real dialog because of any spoilers ) soon the car pulled up not to Judy's apartment where they had been going, but instead to Nicks apartment. Nick suddenly realized his mistake.

"Oh oops" he said "I guess I was lost in my thoughts and drove here"

Judy didn't want to make Nick drive to her apartment and back to his, this late at night dislike his powerful fox vision. Also Judy would rather spend more time with Nick on Valentine's Day.

"I'm fine with staying here" Judy said "provided that's ok with you"

"Of corse it is" Nick answered. He knew that Judy would sometimes be upset about not having any toiletries or spare cloths, but he had bought an extra toothbrush and Judy hadn't mentioned anything about needing a change of clothes for the next day. Nick turned off the car and the two made there way up to nicks apartment. Nick turned on the tv and it showed footage of two people dancing together in some movie. The pair stood there a moment before Nick said

"Should we try it whiskers"

Judy thought for a moment, it was a bit odd, but then again it was Valentine's Day after all.

"Alright" she said, a bit hesitant. The pair tried to imitate the moves of the people on tv, but just as it would look like they were getting it, on of them would mess up or stub there toe on a piece of furniture. But they just laughed at some of the mistakes they made. The movie footage ended and Another love story movie came on. Nick laid down against the corner of the couch and Judy laid down on top of him as they watched the movie together.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Judy"

"Me too Nick"

Both of them sat there in silence until they drifted off to sleep, laying together after a great Valentine's Day


	7. Piberius

Nick and Judy sat outside in a cafe in downtown Zootopia. It was a slow day, they were the only ones in the cafe besides another pair of animals inside the cafe. Nick gazed at the stream of cars slowly passing by as the two sipped at there iced tea and munched on some potato and carrot chips.

"Slow day, huh whiskers" Nick said.

"Yeah" Judy said leaning back in her chair. Nick took out his phone his phone and checked his email.

"Ah another official document thing they've been sending me" Nick said in a tired voice " to Nicholas P Wilde, blah blah blah, get to the point"

That made Judy think. She knew that Nick's middle name started with a P, but she had never asked him what his middle name actually was.

"Nick"  
"Hm?" Nick said taking his look of the phone and looking at Judy.

"What's your middle name?"

Nick suddenly looked a bit scared.

"Oh it's nothing" Nick said turning back to looking at the cars passing by. Normally Judy would not have pressed further but nicks scared look and her own curiosity on a slow day had peaked her interest.

"Oh come on just tell me" Judy said.

"Its nothing, really it isn't "

"Well you read that email out loud so now I'm curious"

"Darn it" Nick said to himself. He made a mental note not to make the same mistake later.

"I know it starts with P but I want to know what the P stands for" Judy said.

"It stands for Peter"

"Really? That's a common name, Why did you look scared when I asked"

Then Some of the color drained from nicks face. Using her police skills Judy worked out that Nick must not like his middle name if he didn't want to tell her.

"Uh I just don't don't want to say my middle name" Nick said, trying to be firm.

"Come on, your middle name can't be that bad" Judy said. Making a cute face so Nick would be more inclined to answer truthfully. Nick sighed and hung his head.

"My middle name…. Is Piberius"

Judy's expression changed from curiosity, into humor. And she started laughing while covering her mouth with her paw.

"I'm sorry" Judy said as she continued laughing. Nick bore an unhappy look.

"It's not funny" he said.

"Well (ha) you must think it's funny if you don't (ha) want anyone to know it."

"Well what's your middle name" Nick said with a smug look on his face. Judy stopped laughing and her expression showed a small mix of smugness and a bit of sadness.

"Well I don't have a middle name" Judy said.

"You don't?"  
"Nope"

"Is that even possible"

Judy began to explain to Nick why she didn't have a middle name

"Well most middle names that people have are just chosen because there parents think the middle name sounds well with a persons first and last names."

Nick listened intently as Judy continued.

"Also some middle names are the names of a dead relative and are used to honor the person. But as you know I'm a rabbit and I have a lot of siblings, so my parents couldn't come up with a middle name that hadn't already been taken by one of my brothers or sisters"

"Hmm interesting"

"But luckily middle names are not mandatory" Judy said eating a few carrot chips. Nick thought for a moment and then he realized something. His ears stood on end, his eyes shot open and his tail stood straight.

"What?" Judy asked. Nick started laughing and covering his mouth with his paw.

"Well because you like my middle name so much, why don't we make your middle name Piberius"

"What? No!"

"Judy Piberius Hopps. Interesting"

"Nick no!" Judy said, her face getting red.

"Well hey, you said that middle names aren't mandatory, so maybe you don't need to fill out all sorts of boring paperwork if you want to get a middle name" Nick said holding up his phone, and on the screen was the official document email he had looked at earlier.

"Nick I don't want my middle name to be Piberius. Besides that makes it seem like we're related."

"Well we are partners, so now we have a name that defines us" Nick said typing on his phone. When he was done he held it up and showed Judy that in her contact info on his phone, he had changed her full name from Judy Hopps, into Judy Piberius Hopps. Judy could see that there was no reasoning with Nick. She would have changed his contact informed on her phone into Nick Piberius Wilde, but only if she was not stuck with the name as her middle name. Nick took a zelfie to remember the moment. When they left the cafe and got into there car Nick said

"Alright let's go Ms. Judy Piberius Hopps!"

Judy sighed and resolved to deal with middle name issues later. But if she was stuck with Piberius as her middle names, then she decided she would never be able to get one of those metal plates on her desk that said her name. Because Nick would just write Piberius on it


	8. Easter

In Zootopia no one enjoys Easter more than the bunnies. The reasoning as to why, was obvious. Although one was really sure if there was one specific bunny that was the Easter bunny. Most inhabitants of Zootopia celebrated Easter, but still they had nothing on the celebrations the rabbits conducted. The landscape of the bunny burrows was a perfect landscape for the holiday. Rolling hills of green, Bright colors everywhere, and plenty of people to celebrate Easter with. Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde sat in Judy's car, on the way to her family's home in the burrows. Nick did not want to go to the burrows at first because he was a fox, and although he was semi accepted by Judy's family, he was still a bit nervous whenever he saw them. Although Nick didn't want to go, Judy had made him come. Saying that he would have so much fun, and that lots of other animals head to the burrows on Easter. In was common to see other species of animals in the burrows on Easter, because almost everyone enjoys the celebrations the bunnies throw. Despite these reasons Nick still didn't really want to go celebrate the holiday with Judy and her family. But Judy, being herself, would not take no for an answer and made him come with her.

"This is going to be so much fun" Judy said, smiling and turning to Nick.

"Road" Nick said. Judy quickly turned back to the road and concentrated on driving. Nick was still in a miserable mood from being forced to go with Judy, but he was starting to make the best of it.

"Like I said. Are all bunnies bad drivers or just you?" Nick said. Holding his hands out in front of himself in case Judy decided to hit the breaks. She didn't hit the breaks, but Judy did make the car swerve for a bit as it drove down the road.

"Ha. Maybe I should drive on the way back." Nick said.

"No. You won't let me drive your convertible, so I won't let you drive my car. Or our police vehicles most of the time"

"Well more time for me to relax"

"Hmm,you know maybe you should drive be more often."

"Nope. To late to rethink your answer whiskers"

Judy shrugged and concentrated on the road. Then she decided to tell Nick about what normally happened in the burrows during Easter.

"So anyway first when we get there we can talk to all my family for a bit, then we paint eggs and my dad and some other family members go hide the eggs, as well as some plastic eggs that have prizes inside. When they get back everyone goes out to search for the eggs, and whoever comes back with the most wins a prize."

"Sounds Interesting carrots" Nick said. Having mixed feelings about the event.

"Then we can socialize a bit more, then go home." Judy said.

"Well at least the going home part will be fun"

"Oh I know you'll have fun Nick"

Nick shrugged. As they passed the bunny burrows sign nick noticed that the population number on the sign was not going up.

"Hey the population number wasn't going up" Nick said as he gestured to the sign.

"Well it doesn't go up all the time" Judy responded. "The burrows would look a lot different if new bunnies were constantly coming in"

After a few minutes of driving the pair pulled up in front of Judy's house. A farmhouse, with lots of trees and fresh air.

"We're here!" Judy said.

Stu and Bonnie Hopps were standing on the porch. When Nick and Judy pulled into the driveway, Bonnie yelled back into the house that Judy had arrived.

"Let's go Nick" Judy said opening her car door.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here for a minute, until the kids calm down" Nick said. He was right, whenever he was with Judy's family all her young brothers and sisters would swarm around him and grab him like they were zombies.

Judy laughed and got out of the car as Nick locked the doors.

"Mom! Dad!" Judy said, hugging her parents.

"Oh we're so happy to see you sweetheart" Bonnie said as a pack of young rabbits came out of the house and swarmed around Judy.

"Judy! Judy! Judy!" They all yelled hugging her. Judy was enjoying it, as Nick watched from the car.

"Uncle Nick is in the car" Judy said pointing at the car.

"Uncle Nick! Uncle Nick! Uncle Nick!" The swarm of bunnies yelled as they ran to the car and tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Nice try kids" Nick said. "But your not getting In here. Nick turned to Judy and noticed her holding up the car keys. Her finger was on the unlock button. Nick shook his head to say no, but Judy pressed the button and the unlock sound echoed through the car. The door flew open and the rabbits reached in and grabbed nick. Nick tried to grab the seat to save himself, but it was no use. The swarm of tiny bunnies pulled him out of the car and began surrounding him.

"Help" Nick said, reaching a hand up towards the sky. But soon his hand disappeared back into the mass of rabbit fur.

"How have you been judes" stu asked.

"Pretty good, work is going fine"

The trio stood there for a few more seconds, watching Nick fight the swarm of rabbits.

"Ok! It's time for egg painting" Bonnie yelled. The swarm of rabbits ran into the house, followed by Bonnie and Stu. Judy walked up to Nick, who was face down in the dirt driveway.

"Couldn't they have knocked me out" Nick said in a muffled voice. "That way I could just sleep through all this"

Judy rolled her eyes, then helped Nick up off the ground.

"Come on, this is going to be so much fun" Judy said helping Nick through the house and then into the backyard.

In the backyard there were a bunch of tables set up with eggs, paints, egg dyes, paper towels, paintbrushes, water and crayons. Nick and Judy sat in a table in the corner of the backyard.

"Well my egg is done, what do you think" Nick said. Showing his egg to Judy. It was painted just like her in her police gear. Nick had even cut out some cardboard from an old egg decorating kit, painted it to look like rabbit ears and then attached them to the egg with glue. Judy showed Nick the Easter egg she had made. It looked just like Nick. Judy had got the color of his shirt perfectly, and she had found a robin feather to use for the tail. Also on the table was an egg that had been painted orange and green to look like a carrot.

"Hey look at that" Nick said pointing into the distance. Judy turned to where he was pointing and when she did Nick took a paint brush and painted a red mark across her cheek. Nick started laughing.

"Looks like I'll have to alter my egg design" Nick said, looking at his Judy Easter egg. Red paint brush in his paw. Judy took a small cup of paint water and splashed it in Nicks face.

"Ah! Hey not on the shirt" Nick said as Judy laughed, then dipped a paper towel in some clean water and used it to wipe the red mark off her cheek.

After Nick had used some paper towels to dry his face and after every else had finished there Easter eggs, stu and a few other family members went to hide the Easter eggs and some prize filled plastic eggs in the surrounding area. Being cautious not to put the eggs to close to the mindy campus polysitholies. Back at the farmhouse, food was being served to the guests. What surprised Nick was that there was actually meat on the menu.

"I never expected there to be meat here," Nick said. Eyeing a tray of drumsticks"

"Well not every mammal eats what nature tells them to" Judy said in response. "Your a carnivore and you still eat potato chips and blueberries"

"true true"

"Yeah, meat is more common out here than you would think" Judy said, gesturing towards some of her siblings. Who were happily chewing on some drumsticks. That just made Nick fear them even more. While Nick helped himself to the free food, Judy went and talked with her mother.

"Wasn't Gideon going to be here?" Judy asked.

"Oh yes he was, but he's busy serving pies at some big Easter celebration"

"Good for him"

"Well at least he sent us some pies as well"

Soon stu and everyone else had some back from hiding the eggs. Nick and Judy got into a team of 2, grabbed baskets to put eggs in, and when stu called "Go!" They raced off with everyone else to find the eggs.

"Aha! Got one" Nick said, finding a plastic egg under a tree inside a woodland area. He opened it up and inside was a piece of bubble gum, which he immediately threw into his mouth. Judy eyed a brightly colored object under some shrubbery. She picked it up and it was the Judy egg that Nick had made earlier.

"Looks like I found myself" Judy said.

"Aww" Nick said. Then he picked up another egg and noticed that it was the Nick egg that Judy had made.

"Well well well would you look at that" Nick said.

"I can't believe we found both of these"

"Well tell you what carrots, you can have that egg as my Easter gift to you," Nick said pointing to the Judy egg "and I'll take this egg as your gift to me" he said holding up the Nick egg.

"Deal"

Nick smiled and turned around, where he spotted a gold object sitting on a stump.

"Score! Golden egg!" Nick said, running over to the egg and opening it. Inside were two $5 bills. Nick picked one up in his paw.

"I'll take one of those" Judy said as she grabbed the bill Nick wasn't holding and ran off.

"Hey!" Nick said as he began chasing after her.

"Now you owe me $15 instead of $20" "How do I owe you $20" "When you tricked me into paying $20 for a Jumbo pop when we first met" Nick continued chasing her to get his money back.

Once everyone got back to the farmhouse, the eggs were counted and it turns out that Nick and Judy had got the most eggs and had won. They were presented with there prize. A large box of Hopps family farm blueberries for each of them.

"Try not to eat them all before you get home" Bonnie said.

"That may be a little difficult" Nick said.

After another hour or two at the Easter celebrations, Nick and Judy said goodbye to everyone, then went out to the car.

"Want me to drive, whiskers" Nick said. Judy gave him the keys. She was tired and could use some rest on the drive back. As they got into the car Nick spoke.

"Ok, your right. I did have fun carrots" he said, kissing Judy on the ear, and then gently nibbling at it.

"See I said you would have fun" Judy said, pulling away and rubbing her ear.

"Plus I got some free blueberries out of it"

They both smiled as Nick started up the car, and began driving back to Zootopia.


	9. Practical Problems

Sleep. Something everyone enjoys. A time when you can just tune out the world and create your own world of dreams. A time when you Just lay down in a soft place and relax. Sleep was what Judy Hopps was enjoying at the moment. She wasn't in her own apartment, Nick had invited her to stay over at his apartment. Nick seemed happier than normally when Judy agreed to sleepover, but she brushed it off as nothing. Now she was sleeping calmly in Nicks bed. Nick let her sleep there almost always. Suddenly her peaceful slumber was shattered by the loud voice of a familiar fox.

"JUDY WAKE UP!"

Judy sat straight up in bed and clutched her heart with her paw. Nick was next to the bed and was laughing and laughing.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Judy asked.

"Nothing. I was just joking!" Nick responded.

"What!" Judy couldn't believe it. "why would you do this!?"

"What day is it?"

Judy tensed up as she realized that it was April first. April fools day. A day when people pulled jokes and pranks on each other. And Nick loved practical jokes.

"Yes, it's April fools day." Nick said, seeing Judy realize the date. "A day that I love. Because it's a day when I get to go out and play pranks on everyone. More than I normally do"

Judy grew worried.

"And your my first victim carrots. Why do you think I had you sleep over last night. And made the plan that we weren't going to do anything today."

There was a moment of silence, then Nick answered his own question.

"Yep, all for the sake of some good practical jokes."

"Is it to late to go into work?"

"Ah ah. Remember what chief bogo said. He told us to take this day off because we are his best, but most stubborn officers"

"Oh no no no" Judy said, putting her face in her paws.

"Hold that pose" Nick said. He quickly jumped next to Judy and took a quick zelfie. Then he jumped away while Judy tried to swat him.

"Ha ha. Come on carrots, I have breakfast ready." Nick said as he walked out of the bedroom. Judy rubbed her face and then got out of bed. Making sure to check the floor to see if Nick had put glue on the floor or something. Luckily there was nothing on the floor, and Judy made her way to the kitchen. Nick was already sitting at the kitchen table, in front of him was a cup of coffee and a plate of bacon and eggs. Across the table from him was another plate of bacon and eggs and a cup of coffee.

(bacon probably shouldn't exist, but in my world I sort of think of Zootopia as a city of animals in a world of humans. And humans import all sorts of things into Zootopia. Of corse another option is thinking of it as bacon from a fish or bird. Like turkey bacon)

"Dig in carrots"

Judy sat down and suspiciously eyed the meal. She was worried that Nick had put something in the food. Like laxatives in the eggs or vinegar in the coffee.

"Come on Judy" Nick said, his mouth already full of food."this is delicious. I didn't put anything in it, I swear."

That statement made Judy push the plate away from her. Even though her stomach growled.

"What your not going to eat it?" Nick said.

"Not after what you just said"

"Oh well, more for me" Nick said, taking Judy's plate to his side if the table. Then he proceeded to eat the food on the plate. Judy's stomach growled again as she realized that the food wasn't tainted, or else Nick wouldn't be eating it. Judy got up and looked through the fridge to see if there was anything else to eat. At this point she would only trust food straight out of the package, but there didn't seem to be any unopened food in the kitchen. Judy settled on a banana, seeing that it basically had a natural package. But when she opened the fruit and took a bite, she spit it out after tasting vinegar. Nick started laughing, luckily he didn't have food in his mouth.

"How did you do that?" Judy said, baffled at how Nick had managed to get vinegar inside the sealed food.

"I made a small cut with a knife and then poured in vinegar. Ha ha ha!"

Judy threw the banana away, sat back down and put her head on the tabletop.

"Here carrots. Carrots." Nick said. Judy looked up to see Nick holding out a plastic bag that had 5 carrots in it.

"These are totally untainted. No joke" the fox said as Judy took the bag. "The rest of the food is hidden in those cabinets" Nick said, gesturing to some cabinets that weren't used often. "I hid it to make sure you would eat the banana."

Judy looked in the cabinets and discovered that Nick had a lot of fresh and unopened food. Judy smiled slightly and started to eat one of the carrots. This time taking nicks word that the carrots were not altered.

"Don't think this is the end carrots" Nick said "I have a lot more planned"

Judy groaned.

A few minutes later, Judy was the victim of another prank, when she went to use the bathroom. When she sat down on the toilet, there was an explosion of red. Judy yelled and jumped up. Like something out of a horror movie, there was a red substance flowing out of the crack between the toilet seat and the rim of the toilet bowl. Judy lifted the toilet seat to see a dozen burst ketchup packets. Nick had put them there so that when Judy sat down, her weight would crush the packets, causing them to burst and make ketchup go everywhere. Laughing came from outside the bathroom.

"Clever fox huh?" Nick said. Judy turned on the shower to drown out Nicks laughter.

For the rest of the day while the pair relaxed in the apartment, Nick played all sorts of pranks on Judy. Everything from popping a ballon and scarring her, to using dry glue to make Judy think that Nick spilled milk on her phone. Judy was sick of it, so she engineered her own prank to get revenge. While Nick was busy in the other room, she put her plan in motion. She still had her police gear with her, and that meant she had her fox away spray. Even though she was with Nick most of the time, the spray had become part of her tool kit. Judy opened a cabinet in the kitchen and used tape to tape the spray can to the floor of the cabinet. Then she used tape to attach string to the inside of the cabinet door, then she attached the other end of the string to an eraser and then taped that to the button on the spray can that caused it to spray. Now when someone opened the door the string would pull on the eraser and activate the spray can. But she set the can up in a way so that the spray would not hit whoever opened the cabinet, it would just shoot off to the side. The prank was meant to scare, not harm. For the last step Judy used a red marker to make a small dot on the spray can that looked like the nozzle. The red dot would face the victim, making them think they would get hit by the spray. But the real nozzle would be pointing and spraying in a different direction. Judy admired her work and then closed the cabinet, all she needed now was a way to spring the trap. The cabinet held a few plates in it before Judy moved them to build her trap. So she just had to ask Nick to get a plate. They were preparing for dinner, and Judy was making her own food, so Nick didn't put anything in it.

"Can you get me a plate?" The rabbit asked.

"No problem"

Judy smiled to herself as the moment came closer and closer.

"Ahh" Nick exclaimed. Judy turned around to see the fox clutching his eyes in pain.

"My eyes! My eyes!" The fox yelled. At first Judy thought he was joking, but then she realized he was actually in pain.

"Nick!" She yelled moving over to her companion and putting her arm around him.

"Ahh"

"Water! Water!" Judy said, helping Nick over to the sink and turning in the water. Nick splashed water in his eyes and face.

"It still burns" Nick said."what the heck was that"

Judy knew she had to tell Nick that she was the cause of this.

"It was my fox spray. I was trying to prank you" she said, with guilt. "You've been pranking me all day"

"Well my pranks didn't burn your eyes"

"I didn't mean to burn your eyes, I aimed the spray can off to the side so it wouldn't hit you"

"Well you didn't aim it enough to the side"

Judy was overwhelmed with regret and guilt that she caused Nick so much pain.

"Should we go to the hospital" Judy asked.

"No, I don't think it'll cause any permanent damage. But my vision is a little blurred and my eyes still burn slightly."

"Here" Judy said leading Nick over to the couch "I'm so sorry" she said helping him lay down. "I'll Make dinner, you just relax"

"Thank you"

"It's the least I could do" Judy said, giving Nick a hug, then she went back into the kitchen to prepare food.

Nick and Judy ate dinner while watching TV. Nick seemed to act like he could view the TV perfectly, but when Judy asked, Nick said that his vision was still a bit blurred. Judy was doing her best to make Nick feel better after her prank went wrong. She laid on the couch and hugged him, something Judy knew would make Nick feel better. She let Nick chose what to watch, and she cleaned up the dishes after dinner, letting Nick rest. When bedtime rolled around, Judy let Nick have his bed as it was more comfortable. She got into bed with him, so that Nick would be happy that she was sleeping in a comfortable place. Also just to stay near him as comfort, and in case he needed any help during the night. Just as Judy was falling asleep, she felt an arm over her body and someone close to her face.

"Hey carrots." Nick said. "April fools!"

Judy turned around to see Nick laughing and laughing.

"What?" Judy responded.

"I must say that was a good trick, but I outsmarted you."

Judy didn't understand, so Nick explained.

"My eyes weren't really burning. Your fox away spray trick shot off to the side and missed me, but I made you think I was hurt just to get you to care for me"

"WHAT!" Judy's eyes were wide and her mouth was open. "I spent all this time caring for you when you weren't even hurt!"

"Yep" Nick said, laughing.

"Ok, let me get my fox away" Judy said, starting to get out of bed, but Nick held her back.

"nah, I hid it while you were in the bathroom, because I thought this would happen."

"You've got revenge coming, mark my words."

"To late carrots" Nick said, putting his arm over Judy and making her lay back down. In addition to laying down himself. "April fools day is over"

Judy was filled with emotions and confusion as Nick started to go to sleep. But she was tired, so she resolved to deal with these issues in the morning, and went to sleep.


	10. Sparring Match 2

This story was designed to be a sequel to DemonwriterX 's  
Story called sparring match. (Hence the title) you should go and read that before you read this story.

Honestly I felt sorry for Nick at the end off that story, and I decided to write this. Hopefully you enjoy. : )

Nick was ready for payback. Judy had beaten him in sparring to many times, and now he wanted to beat her just once. For the time being. But beating Judy at sparring would require some new tactics. Nick knew that Judy had great knowledge of Nicks attack patterns, and that's how she was able to beat him. So Nick had to change his fighting style if he wanted to beat his friend. But that was only part of the problem. After hearing that Judy had become the first rabbit to knock someone (him) out in under 30 seconds, Nick wanted to try and become the first fox to knock someone out in under 30 seconds. Then he could have some good bragging rights, and be on more equal footing with Judy. Taking Judy down, and taking her down in under 30 seconds would be extremely difficult, but Nick was determined. And keeping the fight under 30 seconds would mean that he would have to do less moving and fighting if the match ended quick. Nick had done some research, training, and managed to keep his entire plan secret from Judy. All that work lead down this moment. The room was empty, except for Nick and Judy. Nick was ready with boxing gloves, and so was Judy. The rabbit had noticed that Nick was surprisingly exited to spar. But she had shrugged it off, not being one to refuse a sparring match.

"Ready carrots?" Nick said, eager to put his plan into action.

"Always"

The starting bell rang. Nick stood still, waiting for Judy to make the first move. After a pause, Judy lunged forward at Nick, but he quickly did a duck and roll, and got behind Judy. Surprised by this sudden maneuver, Judy let her guard down and turned in Nicks direction. Before the powerful force of a fist hit her in the side of her face.

Nick quickly glanced up at the digital clock on the wall.

"Under 30 seconds! Yes!"

He checked the knocked out rabbit on the floor.

"And opponent, is out. Not the action packed fight I would have liked, but whatever works"

Nick smiled, knowing that he had finally beat Judy in a sparring match, and he was the first fox to knock someone out in under 30 seconds.

Judy awoke, laying on the couch in her and Nicks office.

"Ah, glad to see your awake carrots"

Judy groaned and rubbed the side of her face.

"What happened. Don't tell me…" She said.

"Yep, I have finally bested you carrots, and in under 30 seconds to."

That statement just made Judy groan even more.

"And I got this good picture" Nick held up his phone, and on the screen was a zelfie he took. He was smiling and looked extremely happy. Just was knocked out, ears drooping, eyes shut.

"Delete that." Judy said, regaining her fiery spirit, and sitting up.

"Nope"

"Uh, I can't believe it"

"Well I'm proud of myself, wouldn't you think so whiskers"

Judy wanted to change the subject. "Well we better get back to work" she said, starting to get off the couch.

"Ah ah ah." Nick said, pushing her back down into a laying position. "Remember the chiefs rule, if your knocked out in a sparring match, you get the rest of the day off"

This rule was implemented because Judy had beat the chief really good in a previous match, and he had decided that he needed time to recover before getting back to work. Other officers decided that the rule should apply to them as well, and as a result whenever someone was knocked out in the sparring ring, they got the rest of the day off.  
"Come on Nick, I'm fine"

"Nah, I think you better take a rest for the remainder of the day. And if it was 3:05 when we started sparring." Nick glanced at the clock on the desk "and if it's 4:05 now, then you've got a nice hour long nap"

Judy was about to say something, but then she realized what it meant, if Nick kept winning there sparring matches.

"Well if you keep beating me, then you won't get as many days off" Judy said.

"It's a win-win, whiskers. I knock you out, hurray I win. You knock me out, I get the rest of the day off."

Judy started wonder how she got back up to the office.

"How did I get back up here?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"You can thank me for carrying you whiskers" Nick said, taking a bow. Judy rolled her eyes.

"Now, because I won, I'm going to get back to work" Nick said going over to his desk. "You just rest"

Judy knew she would have to be more careful when sparring with Nick. And possibly with everyone else, if Nick had told people about how he beat her. But she was glad that Nick was stepping up his fighting game. And now she had a more challenging opponent.


	11. Late Nights

"Ok carrots I'm heading home" Nick said as he started to walk out of the office that him and Judy shared at the ZPD.

"Ok. I'm going to just finish up this report" Judy responded. Using her pen to point to a paper on her desk.

"Alright, whiskers. Don't overwork yourself. Good night."

"Night"

Nick left the station and started driving home in his convertible. Judy wasn't his ride to or from the police station that day, and she wouldn't be tomorrow. So Nick could enjoy driving his convertible through the streets of Zootopia. Soon Nick arrived home and went about his routine of going to bed. Including Changing into Hawaii pajamas and brushing his teeth, among other things. "Night Carrots, don't work to late" Nick texted Judy before he laid down and went to sleep.

The next morning, Nick walked into the ZPD with a fresh coffee in paw. But when he walked in the normally friendly and playful look of Clawhauser changed to one of concern, or like he didn't know what to say.

"What is it fur ball" Nick asked.

"Uhh… You might want to check your office" Clawhauser said, pointing towards the office. Nick didn't no what to make of Clawhausers statement, and sense he couldn't really care, Nick just shrugged and went to his office.

Nick walked into the office as he took a sip of his coffee. When Nick got a glimpse of the room, his eyes grew large as dinner plates. Nick turned and spat out his coffee into a nearby trash bin. Unfortunately this trash but was designed with a wire mesh frame as its walls, so the coffee just went through the bin and landed on the floor. Nick slapped himself in the face, then looked back at the office. At the desk, was Judy. Nick could tell she had been there all night, her ears were droopy, there were coffee and drink cans littering the desk, and Judy's eyes had that distinct tired look of bags and lidded eyelids.

"Judy!" Nick said racing to her side. "Have you been here all night?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer.

There was a pause, then Judy spoke. "Yeah…" She said in an extremely tired voice.

"I thought you were going to go home!"

"Yeah, well I decided I needed to get working on more of these reports."

Nick looked down at the desk and saw that it was littered with papers and styrofoam coffee cups. Judy let out a yawn and then went back to the reports. A notification came up on Judy's phone, below the new notification Nick could see the notification for his text last night. She had not stopped working long enough to check her phone. In fact Nick was certain that the only time Judy had stopped was to use the bathroom or get coffee.

"Judy you can't keep working yourself like this."

"I had to keep working on these reports"

"This is not healthy in any way. You have to sleep"

"I'm fine Nick" she said pushing him away. "Just let me work."

Nick couldn't allow Judy to continue working, and he went to go talk to chief bogo.

"I'll be right back" Nick said as he started to walk out of the office.

"Can you get me some coffee?"

"I think you've had enough" Nick said, grabbing his coffee off the desk, in case Judy decided to drink it.

Judy gave Nick a scowl, then went back to the reports, thinking that she could get through them, without coffee.

Nick knew that the chief always worked his officers hard, and that Bogo didn't really like him and Judy that much. Despite the good police work they did. He was still a little upset from having a small rabbit and an untrustworthy fox in his precinct. But if the chief had made Judy stay all night to finish reports, then Nick has some choice words for him. Nick stood outside the door to Bogo's office, and he could hear sounds coming from inside. It didn't take much to know what the sounds were.

"I'm Gazell and you are one hot dancer"

Nick knocked on the door. There was a bit of commotion from inside, then came a reply.

"Come in"

Nick entered the Chiefs office. His ears were down flat as he saw Bogo siting at his desk.

"What is it Wilde?" Bogo said as Nick took a seat on the chair in front of the desk.

"Well sir…" Nick said nervously. "Yesterday when I left the station, Judy stayed behind to finish up a report, and I thought she would be going home after that, but I came in this morning and she was still here, she worked on reports all through the night and didn't sleep. It's not healthy or right for you to make her work on reports all night"

Nick braced himself for what Bogo might say next.

"Don't jump to conclusions Wilde. It's true I make my officers work hard, but I didn't tell her to stay here all night"

"You didn't?"

"No. I just gave you the paperwork yesterday to fill out, but I don't tell you when to fill it out. it's up to you if you want to stay all night and finish it or get some sleep and then finish it the next day. As long as it's done correctly and by the deadline then it's fine."

"So, she decided herself to stay and work on reports?"

"I would guess so, and the reports are not due for a few days"

There was a slight pause, then Nick spoke

"Ok well I think Judy has worked enough. She should go home and get some sleep"

"I agree that she needs to rest. But try telling her that. "

"Your right, she won't leave. Can you tell her to take the day off?"

"If you can get her out of the station and get her to go home then you can take the day off to make sure she stays at home."

"Really?"

"Yes, because I don't need tired officers in my precinct"

"Alright now I just have to figure out how to get her to go home"

"Well that's your problem. Now leave so I can work on these important cases"

Nick got up and left the office. As he walked away the music started up again.

"Wow I'm impressed"

Nick had to think, how was he going to convince Judy to go home and rest. He had already voiced his concern for her health, but that didn't convince her. Nick would basically have to lead her away. Then a thought popped into his head, sleeping pills. He could put them in the coffee that Judy had asked him to get, and then she would fall asleep and he could get her out of the station.

"Clawhauser I'll be right back" Nick said walking out of the ZPD.

"How's Judy doing?" The fat cat asked as he devoured a bag of Cheetos.

"I've got a plan to get her to go home and sleep"

Clawhauser tried to say something but his mouth was full. Nick left the station and walked to a Nearby pharmacy. He went to the sleeping pill section and found a box that said fast acting on it. Also the substance inside was like sugar and would dissolve easy in the coffee. After buying the pills, Nick went back to the ZPD.

"What's your plan?" Clawhauser asked as he put down the Snapple cap he was reading.

"Sleeping pills" Nick said holding up the package.

"I don't think Judy's gonna like that"

"Well it's the only thing I can think of" Nick said before heading into the break room. He mixed a cup of decaf coffee and added the sleeping pills. He hoped this would work.

"Here's the coffee you asked for" Nick said walking back into his and Judy's office and handing her the coffee. Nick made sure to use a tone of voice that made it sound like he was doing something he didn't like doing, so Judy wouldn't get suspicious as to why he was getting her coffee even when he said he wasn't going to.

"Took you long enough" Judy said. "This isn't decaf is it?"

"I wish it was but we were out"

Nick smiled to himself as Judy took a sip of the coffee. A few minutes later Nick noticed Judy's eyes closed, then she snapped back awake.

"You feeling alright?" The fox asked as he came up behind Judy.

"I don't feel…" Judy said, then her eyes closed and she slumped forward. Nick held Judy by her shoulder so she didn't slam into the desk. Finally Judy was asleep, now Nick just had to get her home.

Clawhauser was busy Photoshopping himself into a picture of Gazell, when he turned and saw Nick carrying the sleeping Judy out of the ZPD. Clawhauser squealed and got that happy look that's like when someone gives him a box of donuts. Nick turned to the cheetah, who had his tail curled, his hands clutched near his chin, and a big smile on his face.

"Tell the chief you saw us leave" Nick said.

Clawhauser pulled out his phone and snapped a quick picture, then he made a little heart shape with his hands. Nick smiled and rolled his eyes, then left the ZPD.

Nick put Judy in the passenger seat of his car, buckled her up and then started driving home. He figured he would drive to his apartment, so that if Judy woke up then he would be there to explain the situation to her. Also Nick assumed that Judy wouldn't like it if her neighbors saw him carrying her into her apartment. After arriving home, Nick carried Judy up to his apartment. Luckily there was no one in the hallway to see him, but Nick couldn't really care that much if someone saw him. Judy might care, but Nick thought that people had better things to do, and besides Judy visited a lot so Nicks neighbors already knew who she was. Nick went into his apartment and laid Judy in his bed after removing the badge and armor parts of her uniform. Then he pulled up the blankets gave Judy a kiss and then went to change into his normal attire.

Some time later Nick was sitting on the couch watching TV. He wondered how long Judy was going to sleep for, and if her sleep schedule would be messed up now that she would wake up in the evening. A minute or two later, Nick heard movement and Judy came out of the bedroom.

"What am I doing here?" She asked.

"I couldn't allow you to keep working yourself like that, so I may have put some sleeping pills into your coffee -which was decaf- and then waited for you to fall asleep, then brought you back to my apartment."

"Nick, you know I had been working hard on those reports."

"To hard if you asked me. Even chief Bogo said that if I could get you home then he would give me the day off because he doesn't need tired officers. And don't try saying that you were fine, because you weren't. If you had gotten some sleep then this wouldn't have happened"

Judy thought for a moment, she was still pretty tired, and in her half tired, half rested state, she could see that she must have been exhausted earlier, and probably more stubborn.

"Ok I suppose your right." Judy said sitting down on the couch. "You'll do anything for a day off. But next time, maybe try talking to me instead of using sleeping pills."

"You think that would work"

"Ok good point, use pills as a last resort."

"This reminds me, do you think your sleeping schedule is messed up now that you were awake through the night and went to bed in the morning."

"I don't think so, I'm still pretty tired, so I should be able to go to sleep tonight. What are you watching?"

"The midnight news."

"The midnight news?!"

"No, no I'm just kidding, it's not the midnight news"


	12. Chinese Food

Nick stood in the Apple Store in the mall and looked at the devices that were on display. There was a large 13 inch iPad, an apple pencil, And all sorts of other cool technologies.

"Ok, I'm ready to go" Judy said, returning from having a technician check her phone.

"Alright, then let's go" Nick said as the two walked out of the mall and into the parking lot.

"What are we going to get for dinner?" Judy asked as the two got in Nicks car.

Nick thought for a moment. "We could get Chinese food"

"Alright that sounds good"

Chinese food was the perfect blend of meat and plants, in addition to being easy to get and tasting good. Judy called the restaurant while Nick drove. She got what the pair normally ordered when they ate Chinese. Chicken fingers, rice, mixed vegetables and fortune cookies.

"Ok it should be ready in a few minutes" Judy said, wrapping up the call.

"I can taste it already"

After a short drive and a bit of conversation, the two arrived at a Chinese restaurant named panda garden. They sat in the car for a few minutes while the food cooked and Nick inquired about what was wrong with Judy's phone.

"Just some issue with the settings." Judy responded. "That's about it"

A few minutes later Nick went inside and picked up the Chinese from the panda who was running the front desk. His mouth watered as he smelled the food inside the paper bag.

"Smells delicious" Judy said taking the food from Nick so he could drive.

"I know, can't wait to get home"

After another short drive they came to Judy's apartment and went inside. Just turned on the lights and got out plates and drinks as Nick took the food out of the bag.

"That's yours" Nick said, giving Judy the box with mixed vegetables. "And this is mine" he said opening the box of chicken fingers. Judy served herself vegetable and rice, while Nick got chicken and rice. They sat down and dug into the meal.

"This stuff is so good" Judy said with a full mouth. Nick tried to say something, but his mouth was full so he couldn't get any words out. The fox swallowed and repeated his sentence.

"If you like this, then you should try the meat"

"No thanks"

"I'm serious. The meat tastes great when it's deep fried"

"Still, no"

"Why not." Nick said. "Meat tastes good. There's nothing wrong with it"

"I'm a herbivore, a prey. I don't eat meat."

There was a pause, then Nick spoke.

"Look I may be -at times- a dumb fox who doesn't really pay that much attention to important information. But I do know that plants are made up of cells, and meat is made up of cells." Nick said, closing his eyes and putting his finger in the air to make himself look more intelligent.

"So basically, not much difference" the fox said, crossing his arms and leaning back on his chair.

Judy sat there silent. Nick did have a bit of a point, and honestly she was a bit surprised by his statement and its knowledge, Yet she was still uncertain.

"But still…" Judy said. Not really knowing where she was going with her sentence.

"Oh please. It's not like it's impossible for you to eat meat. It won't poison you or harm you. And eating meat is not going against your religion or anything, because you don't have one. Also I'm a predator and I don't eat meat with every meal. There's nothing stopping you."

"Ok fine. But you have to eat some of my vegetables"

"Deal" Nick said. He got up and retrieved the containers of food. Nick put some chicken fingers on Judy's plate and then got some vegetables for his plate. Nick picked up a small corn with his fork and put it in his mouth.

"Not so bad." Nick said, forking a piece of broccoli"

He had eaten vegetables before, but he hadn't really been challenged by Judy to eat some.

Judy used her fork to get a chicken finger and then she put it in her mouth. It was pretty good. The crust made a satisfying crunch and it tasted good. The meat itself was also delicious. Like Nick, Judy had taken a few bites of meat in the past, but just like Nick, she had never been challenged to eat meat. Judy smiled as she ate the delectable food.

"Good, huh"

"Ok I confess. Meat can be good."

"And I say the same thing about vegetables."

"I feel like we've had this conversation before"

Nick shrugged. "Probably, but now we're getting back to the issue"

Nick got himself a few more vegetables and Judy got herself some more chicken fingers.

"Don't judge an animal by its fur" Judy said. "Some predators can like plants, and some prey like meat"

Nick smiled  
"That's why I love you carrots"

Judy blushed and smiled as the two clinked there drink glasses


	13. Mothers Day

Mothers Day

Nick and Judy walked to Nicks mothers apartment, It was Mother's Day, and Nick had flowers to give his mother. Judy was planning to visit her mother that day, but then Nick had told her he wanted her to come with her to visit his mother. Judy declined, but when she told her mother over the phone, Bonnie said that Judy should go with Nick. She had said there was construction on roads into the burrows and traffic would be slow, also they video chatted a lot and Judy had been out to the burrows just 2 days prior. That's how Judy was now with Nick, visiting his mother. It was going to be a quick visit, Nick said that his mom wasn't really the type to be taken out to dinner or anything, and Nick visited her often because they both lived in Zootopia.

"Alright here we are" Nick said as they arrived at the door of an apartment. Nick had a key but her preferred to knock. A few seconds after he knocked, the door opened and a female fox stood there.

"Nicky!" The fox said hugging nick. Judy noticed that Nicks tail was wagging in happiness.

"Hi mom. These are for you" Nick said giving her the flowers.

"Oh Nicky there wonderful" Ms Wilde said taking the flowers. Then she noticed Judy.

"And you must be Judy Hopps" ms Wilde said

"Hello" Judy said reaching out for a handshake. But instead Ms Wilde hugged her.

"Oh, Nick has told me so much about you. Come on come it" Ms Wilde said waking back into her apartment. Judy wasn't really suppressed or bothered by the hug, Nick had told Judy that his mom was really friendly and he made it sound like she already thought of Judy as family. Nick and Judy went into the apartment and sat down with Ms Wilde. On the tv was the news and Judy noticed that the house had some old elements but was also modern. On the table were some cups of tea, and snacks for both predators and prey, but that's probably not what Ms Wilde had intended and she probably just put out a normal plate with vegetables, crackers, fruit, cheese and chips.

"So, what's going on with you?" Ms Wilde said, picking up a cup of tea.

"We've been doing great mom. Works been going well and everything."

"Great. What about you Judy" Ms Wilde asked after taking a sip of tea" How are you doing? I hope I'm not keeping you from seeing your mother"

"I'm doing great Ms Wilde. And don't worry, my mom said that there was construction on the roads and it would be slow getting to the burrows, and I was out there a few days ago"

"Well I'm glad I have a chance to meet you in person"

"Thank you ma'am"

"What about you mom, are you doing well" Nick said.

"I'm doing good Nicky. The normal talking with my friends and updating my blog. Among other things" The fact that Ms Wilde had a blog also didn't surprise Judy, Nick had also said that his mom was also pretty modern.

"That's great mom" Nick said smiling.

A few minutes later, after many semi failed attempts at making small talk, Nick and Judy left and Ms Wilde hugged them both to bid them farewell.

"Love you Nicky, and Judy" ms Wilde said.

"Love you to mom." Nick said, then his mom went back inside her apartment.

"You were right when you said your mom was really friendly" Judy said.

"Yep. Here" Nick said taking a rose out of his pocket and giving it to Judy. "I took this from the bouquet I have my mom"

"Thank you" Judy said with a smile as she took the flower.

"So, you told her a lot about me, huh, Nicky?" Judy said with a smug look on her face.

"Hey, you know I had told her a lot about you, and you know she calls me Nicky"

The two laughed and left to spend the rest of the day together.


	14. Laverne

Judy walked into nicks apartment, she came over so often that she had her own key. Nick was laying on the couch, drinking a soda and watching TV.

"Nick." Judy said, as she walked over to the fox.

"Hello Ms. Judith Piberius Hopps"

"That's precisely what I wanted to talk to you about"

"Yes, carrots I know you hate it when I call you that"

"Well I've found out I do have a middle name"

"You do?" Nick said, his expression not really changing and his eyes focused on the TV.

"Yes" Judy said, and she started to tell the story of how she found out her middle name.

Earlier in the day, Judy had been in bunny burrows and was in an office her father had, helping him look for some paperwork.

"Oops" stu said as he dropped a folder and a bunch of papers spilled out.

"Ah cripes" he said, him and Judy starting to pick up the papers.

"Hey this is my birth certificate" Judy said, as she picked up one of the pieces of paper. She noticed that on the line that was labeled middle name, was Laverne.

"Laverne" Judy said.

"Huh? Oh yes that's your middle name" stu said, looking over the birth certificate.

"I didn't know I even had a middle name"

"Well I don't think most bunnies do"

"I have to tell Nick this. He's been calling me by his middle name. Saying now we have a name that defines us"

"What's his middle name?"

"Piberius"

There was a slight pause, then stu spoke.

"Ok, well it says optional next to the middle name" he said, pointing out the writing on the certificate that said optional.

"And some people have 2 middle names, so he might still be able to call you Piberius. The middle name was optional after all, we didn't have to fill out any more paperwork or do anything else special"

"Well I'm still going to try and get him to stop calling me Piberius"

"Well Your mother might say it's sweet that he gave your his middle name"

Judy noticed her fathers signature on the bottom of the certificate.

"Why does your signature say Ztu?"

"Oh, for years and partially till today I was messing up my S's and Z's. That's why the price symbols on the stand are a Z with two lines through them rather than an S"

"That would explain the note you sent Nick being signed Ztu"

"Oh yes, did he understand the note"

"Dad…"

"Alright alright" stu said, going back to looking for the paperwork.

Judy finished her story. Nick was still just drinking his soda and looking at the TV. The only time he looked away from the TV was when Judy first held up her phone to show Nick a picture of the birth certificate.

"So you can't call me Piberius anymore" Judy said putting her phone away.

"Wrong. Some people have two middle names, so we can call you Judith Laverne-Piberius Hopps. Or we can call you Judith Piberius-Laverne Hopps"

"Nick, please…" Judy said rubbing her forehead.

"J.P.L.H. or J.L.P.H. For short. Just look at Alex. ( yes me ) His full name is Alexander James-Kenneth Boehm. He must hate that he has Kenneth in his name."

"Nick…"

"Like you said, middle names are not really official"

"Nick stop! I don't want my middle name to be Piberius! I want it to be my actual middle name, Laverne"

Nick put down his soda and turned to Judy.

"Judy I love you, I gave you my middle name to show my devotion and how close I am to you. And now you have a little bit of Nick in your name, so that I'm always with you, in a way."

Judy gasped an up her hand over her heart. Like she did in jumbrax cafe when Nick had said he was just trying to buy a jumbo pop for Finnick and how finnick wanted to be an elephant, and Nick wouldn't crush his dreams.

"So Judy, is that a good enough reason for why I gave you my middle name?"

"Yes" Judy said going over to Nick and hugging him.

"So" Nick said. "Are you ready to start having two middle names?"

"Alright."

"And maybe I'll start calling myself Nick Piberius Laverne Wilde. Or our first middle names could be the ones that actually belong to us. Like Nick Piberius Laverne Wilde, rather than Nick Laverne Piberius Wilde."

Judy laughed.

"We're really having fun with the names today." Nick said. "Nick Hopps! Judy Wilde!"

Judy laughed again and then Nick started rubbing Judy's ears.

"Hey that feels good" Judy said. Then Nick started rubbing her back.

"Yesss!" Judy said, stretching out and relaxing.

"What about your feet?" Nick asked. "Is it good luck?" Then he started tickling Judy's feet. She laughed and then managed to push nicks hand away.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Judy asked.

"I saw a diagram online about where to pet animals"

( /-7D7j5QrGmA)

Judy smiled. "I love you to" She said, scratching Nick behind the ears. Nick laughed and hugged her. Then the two turned there attention to the TV as they sat together.


	15. Cement

Being a sprawling metropolis, there is always construction in the gleaming city of Zootopia. Wether it's mice building an apartment out of Popsicle sticks, or lions, tiger and bears constructing a new highway. Today there was construction on a street near Judy's apartment, and Nick and Judy were walking by the fresh cement poured into the ground.

"So carrots, that's what happened" Nick said.

"Interesting"

"What are the building here?" Nick asked as he gestured to the cement and some scaffolding nearby.

"I think it's a new apartment building"

"Maybe when it's done I'll buy an apartment there, move closer to you"

"We have apartments for sale in my building Wilde" Judy said, starting to walk backwards so she could face Nick as they walked.

"Are there any next to you?"

"Well on one side of my apartment is-" but before Judy could finish her sentence she felt the ground go out from under her, and she fell backwards into the freshly poured cement.

"Is it alright if I say dumb bunny?" Nick said in a calm tone as he took a picture of Judy with his phone. Judy just looked angrily at him, she had fallen back first into the cement, and only her face and the front of her ears were the only parts of her body not covered in cement.

"Just help me up" Judy said, holding up her hand.

Nick took out his junior ranger scouts handkerchief and used it to pull Judy up without getting cement all over his hand.

"Oh great! Just great!" Judy said. "I can feel this stuff hardening already"

Nick laughed.

"Help me back to my apartment" Judy said.

"Ok ok, I'm on it" Nick said, his mood now turning to one of concern and helping, because Judy was asking for help. Despite the cement hardening like a cocoon, Judy was able to slowly get back to her apartment, with Nick helping her on a few flights of stairs, and opening the apartment door.

"Thank god, there's no one in the hallways or lobby" Judy said. "I'd be humiliated"

Nick laughed again.

"it's bad enough that your here. Can you get me a towel and my spare uniform?" Judy said as she walked into the bathroom to wash off the cement.

"On it"

Judy looked into the mirror in the bathroom and then instantly wished she hadn't. This was so embarrassing, and now Judy would have to deal with the cement all over her fur and police uniform. Nick walked into the bathroom with a towel and another outfit, then he shut the door behind him.

"What are you doing in here?" The rabbit asked.

"Well, honestly I think you may need some help getting the cement off"

"What! No way Nick"

"I'm being honest, how do you expect to turn on the water?"

Judy hadn't thought of that, she was almost immobilized from the cement surrounding her body.

"Look I'm not trying any tricks, I don't have my phone on me or anything" Nick said, turning out his pockets and showing there was nothing in them. "I just want to help"

"No, Wilde"

"I swear I just want to help you, at least to get the cement off your arms, legs, and uniform. Then I'll leave and you can finish up."

Judy thought for a moment, he was right, she was having a bit of trouble moving. And he sounded and looked like he wanted to help.

"Fine" Judy said with a miserable look on her face, as she she stepped into the shower.

"Splendid" Nick said rolling up his sleeves and tuning on the water.

Judy managed to grab some soap and started trying to wash off the cement. Nick was trying to scrub the cement off of Judy's back, but it wasn't working to well. "Geez, this stuff is worse than mozzarella cheese" Nick said, as he washed some cement off his hand.

"This is so embarrassing" Judy said, her face red.

"Don't be embarrassed, carrots. This is basically like someone taking care of you when your sick."

"Ok, true, true"

"And isn't it sweet of me to help?"

"I suppose. Ok you win, thank you" Judy said, her face returning to normal as she smiled.

"No problem, Judy, always happy to help"

The two went back to trying to get rid of the cement, but it wasn't coming off easily.

"Is there some sort of chemical we could use to get this stuff off faster?" Judy asked.

"I haven't heard of anything like that, and they build buildings out of cement, it's pretty durable stuff"

After a few minutes of scrubbing, the cement began to break apart.

"Ok it's starting to come off" Judy said as she washed off her feet.

"Hold still" Nick said, he grabbed Judy's ears, that were down on the back of her head, and scrubbed off the cement. "Ok I can see your fur now"

Nick stood back and used a hand towel to dry his hands. There was still some cement on Judy, but for the most part she was clean.

"Well there you go carrots. I'll leave so you can clean off the rest of that stuff" Nick said as he left the bathroom. Judy took off her uniform and washed off the remaining cement. There wasn't much left, either because the uniform had blocked the cement when she fell, or maybe the soap and water had seeped through the uniform and washed off any cement. After drying off, Judy noticed that Nick hadn't given her the spare uniform as a change of clothes. Instead he had given her some pink dress and a pair of shorts. But by this point, Judy couldn't really care, so she put on the clothes and walked into the living room, where Nick was watching TV.

"Really? This is the best you could get me from my clothes drawer?"

"I couldn't find the uniform. And do you really want me browsing through your clothes drawer"

"Ok good point. At least you gave me shorts"

"Maybe I shouldn't of, and maybe I should have left the window open so there would be a breeze"

"Oh shush"

Nick took out his phone and started snapping a bunch of pictures. But Judy still couldn't really care by now, and she decided to let Nick have his fun.

"Ok, but this is my thank you for helping me" Judy said.

"No problem whiskers"

Judy sat down next to Nick as he started going through the pictures he just took.

"What's on tv?"

"Impossible engineering. There talking about how they put ice in cement to keep it from hardening when the build in hot places"

"How ironic"

"I just turned on the TV and it came on. Now smile Judy" Nick said as he took a zelfie of the two of them.


	16. Sick Day

Judy Hopps,wrapped in a blanket, sat on the couch in her apartment. It was not a good day, she had caught some sort of bug and now she felt horrible. Her nose was clogged and running, she sneezed and coughed often, her stomach felt bad, and she ached all over. Judy took the day off from work and just sat at home, drinking fluids and resting. The TV was on and was playing the news, on the coffee table was all sorts of items to help with sickness. There was a bottle of carrot flavored Gatorade, two boxes of tissues, a thermometer, a wet towel that Judy put on her forehead occasionally, and pill bottles of aspirin, decongestants, and other chemical combinations. Most likely, Nick might be with Judy so he could take care of her, but Nick had come down with the same bug, and was staying at his apartment.

"Nicks Probably doing the same thing I'm doing" Judy thought. "being miserable and wanting to feel better."

At Nicks apartment, the scene wasn't really different from Judy's apartment. A movie was  
playing on TV, tissues and medicine littered the table, and the fox was curled up on the couch under a blanket.

"Maybe I'll see how carrots is doing" Nick thought, grabbing his phone.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Nick texted.

"Uh, not good. I feel horrible"

"Same here"

"It sucks being cooped up in my apartment all day"

"Well I wouldn't really mind being in my apartment all the time, just as long as I wasn't sick"

"Well it is nice to relax at home, but still you have to get out sometime"

"True, true"

"How do you expect to see me, if you don't get out"

"You could come and visit"

"Well unfortunately I can't go anywhere, feeling like this"

"I know, Get some rest carrots, hope you feel better"

"You too"

Nick buried his face into the couch cushions, then he had a thought, a thought that would make his sick day at least a little better. Judy was right that he had to get out sometimes, and he knew just where to go where nobody would mind him being sick.

Judy was still laying on the couch when she heard the apartment door open. She looked up to see Nick using his foot to push the door open and walking in with a trash bin in one hand and a plastic bag in the other.

"What are you doing here?" Judy said, her voice sounding scratchy because she hadn't used it in a while.

"Well, we were both feeling horrible, so we needed something to cheer us up. But no one will want to hang out with us because we're sick, so we have to hang out around other sick people."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad your here" Judy said, smiling. "But I'm not sure it's a good idea to have two sick people in close contact"

"Well we both have the same bug carrots *achoo* so it's not like we can catch it again. And besides, a hospital is basically a place where they keep all the sick people"

Nicks legs felt sore, and his head throbbed from traveling over to Judys apartment. Nick walked over to the couch and placed a trash bin and bag next to the couch, then he sat down with Judy and wrapped himself in the blanket Judy also had around her.

"Misery loves company" Nick said, resting his head on Judy's soft and fluffy fur.

Judy leaned back on the couch, causing Nick to lay down on top of her.

"Can you get off please *cough* *cough* what's the trash bin for?" Judy asked.

Nick sat up and was about to say something, when suddenly he jumped up and practically flew into the bathroom, with the speed of a cheetah.

"Ni-" Judy inquired, then she was cut off by sounds from the bathroom.

"BLAGGHH"

"Oh"

"I haven't eaten much, I can't keep it down- BLAGH"

"Eww."

"Sorry. This is what happens with being sick"

"Ok, you got me there"

There was a flush, then Nick exited the bathroom, using the wall to steady himself. He managed to support himself as he walked over to the couch, then he collapsed down onto the piece of furniture.

"That's what the trash bin was for. My head is killing me" Nick said, grasping his head with his paw. Judy reached over and felt his forehead.

"Your burning up"

Nick reached over and felt Judy's forehead. It was as hot as a stove.

"So are you" Nick said. He grabbed the wet rag from the table and placed it on Judy's head. Then he took a towel out of the bag he brought, doused it with water from a bottle, and placed it on his forehead.

"We definitely have fevers" Nick said.

"And splitting headaches"

There was a moment of silence as the two just stared ahead at the TV. Nick removed a bottle of Gatorade from his bag, and handed Judy a bottle of carrot Gatorade from the table.

"Thanks" Judy said, opening the bottle and taking a sip.

"Carrots, did you try any like home remedies your family suggested?"

"No, my parents were to busy to suggest anything, I didn't want to keep them from working so I just said I would be fine"

"Hmm"

The rest of the day was pretty much similar, Nick and Judy sitting on the couch, watching TV and talking slightly. Then came dinner time.

"Look what I brought for dinner" nick said taking a Tupperware container out of the bag he brought. Inside was a mix of cheese, meat, vegetables, fruits and crackers.

"Looks delicious" Judy said. "Let's just hope we can keep it down"

The pair went to work slowly eating the platter. Both rabbit and fox sampling from each food group of the tray. After dinner Nick and Judy just sat and tried to rest, not using any energy to talk or play a game. Suddenly Judy's expression changed, and she jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

"Maybe we ate to fast" Nick said, realizing the predicament Judy was in was the same as what happened to him earlier. After that ordeal, Judy rejoined Nick on the couch and laid down on his lap.

"You're as pale as a ghost" Nick said.

"Well I don't feel to good right now. And we're both full of decongestants"

"That reminds me, We probably should take more" Nick said, grabbing a bottle from the table. Nick took of the cap/cup and poured in some of the dark liquid inside and then gave it to Judy. She sat up and drank it, then laid back down on Nick. Nick filled the cup with more of the liquid and drank it himself before putting the cap back on the bottle.

"Thank you" Judy said.

"Don't worry, I'll always take care of you" Nick said, stroking Judy's fur.

Judy enjoyed the soft gentle touch, then responded.

"And I'll always take care of you" Judy said reaching up to rub Nick's muzzle. The two sat there for the rest of the day, watching TV, and trying to make each other feel better by using first aid treatments, talking, and hugging. Nick and Judy sat there until they both fell asleep, hoping to feel better tomorrow.

Everyone show some love! And don't get sick from reading this story


	17. The Nightmares

We all enjoy sleep. A blissful embrace, where you can leave the world of the living and dream, about what you want, what you wish. But there is a downside to sleep, nightmares. As kids our nightmares were usually about a monster lurking in our closets, but as time went on, we found out that the monster isn't real. But still, that does not mean people don't have nightmares. Anyone can have a nightmare, and maybe as we get older, the nightmares deal with more serious and scary issues.

Nick was standing in a dark environment. It looked like he was surrounded by buildings, but they looked boarded up and abandoned. Nick felt a presence, as if he wasn't alone. Then the silence was broken by what sounded sort of like a combination of a gunshot and a loud bag. Nick ran in the direction it came from, then he saw a horrible sight before him. Judy lay on the ground,na large red pool around her.

"JUDY!" Nick yelled, running to her side. He cradled the rabbit in his arms. Her ears were in there down position, her mouth was open slightly, her eyes were half open. Nick searched for the wound so he could cover it up, but he was unable not find where the blood was coming from.

"Judy.." Nick said in a distract voice. Judy slowly turned her head and raised her hand to Nicks cheek.

"Nick…." Judy said. Then her hand fell to her side and the rest of her body went limp as Judy's head leaned back and faced away from Nick. Nicks heart shattered like a broken mirror, as if he was the one who got shot. He felt like he was going to vomit.

"No….."

"NOOOOO!"

Nicks eyes shot open. He jumped up in bed as he gasped and screamed. Judy was sleeping next to him and she also jumped up and screamed, not from a nightmare, but because of a not so gentle awakening from Nick.

"What is it" Judy said, looking at Nick. His fur was all standing on end. Nick turned toward the source of the sound and saw Judy sitting there. He suddenly enveloped her in a tight hug. Judy was extremely taken aback, Nick felt wet from sweat and he was ice cold.

"Mmff. I can't breathe! I can't breathe!" Judy said, trying to pus Nick away. Nick realized he was hurting his companion and he backed away, but still kept his hands on Judy.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Nick asked in a hurried tone of voice.

"*cough* I'm fine. But what was that about?"

Nick took in his surroundings. He was in a familiar place. The bedroom in His apartment. Judy was sitting in bed next to him. Sleeping peacefully until a few minutes prior. Nicks mind focused back on Judy's question. Normally Nick would have said it was nothing, but he knew he had ruined that answer by grabbing Judy in a tight hug.

"Well?" Judy asked.

Nick sighed. "I had a bad dream"

"….oh." Judy said after a slight pause.

"What happened? Do you want to talk about it?" Judy asked, her voice soft as fur. Nick didn't want to talk about the horror he had seen in his nightmare. But his worries were real, and Judy might just keep pestering him for what happened.

"I don't want to, but I will" Nick said.

"We don't have to talk about it if-"

"You were dead."

Judy gasped and put her paw over her mouth.

"I was alone in an abandoned neighborhood, then I heard what sounded like a gunshot. I ran towards the sound to find you lying in a pool of blood, I picked you up, and…"

Nicks breath caught in his throat for a minute.

"…you died in my arms."

There was a long pause, then Judy spoke.

"Nick, I'm so sorry." She said, putting her hand on Nicks shoulder.

"Are you going to be alright?"Judy asked, trying to look into Nicks eyes, but it was tough because he had his head down. Nick looked up and stared into Judy's amethyst eyes. Judy started back into Nicks emerald eyes.

"Yeah. I should be fine. Now that your here" Nick said hugging Judy again, but not as tight.

Judy smiled. "Alright. Now let's go back to sleep" she said as Nick broke the hug and the two of them laid back down. Judy shut her eyes and drifted back off into sleep.

Judy found herself in a strange world. She was standing in her police uniform, surrounded by darkness. The floor was concrete, but there was nothing in any other direction, there was just blackness. She couldn't see in anywhere in the featureless environment. Then Judy felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Nick standing there in his police outfit. With sunglasses on his forehead. Judy smiled, she was happy to see him. Nick could lead the two of them through the darkness with his night vision. Then suddenly the silence was cut by a gunshot. A warm liquid splashed across Judys face and a large red spot appeared on Nicks stomach. Nick fell to his knees and couched Judy with one of his hands.

"N-Nick?" Judy said as she fell to her knees and tears started streaming out of her eyes.

(The picture I based this scene off of) post/145311207754/bunnytopia-nickwildeandjudyhoppsaremyotp-ow

"Carrots…." Nick said. But then his hand fell from Judy's shoulder and he went limp, his body leaning on Judy. To Judy it felt like time had stopped and part of her body had been forcibly ripped apart.

"No…. No…." Judy sniffled as the tears soaked her fur.

Judy shot awake and jumped up in bed, clutching her heart and yelling as tears streamed from her eyes. Nick also jumped up.

"What is it?" He asked. Judy turned to see Nick sitting there. Judy grabbed him in a tight hug as she continued to cry.

"Are you alright carrots?" Nick asked as he pat Judy on the head.

"*sniff* now I had a bad dream."

Nick immediately understood.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he said, continuing to stroke Judy's fur.

"you were there, you were going to lead us through the darkness, then, *sharp breath* there was a gunshot, and you… *cries* you got shot, and you were bleeding, and… And… *sniff* You died right in front of me"

Judy continued to cry as they both hugged. Nick remembered the nightmare he had earlier.

"Looks like we both had our nightmares tonight, huh carrots?"

Judy let out a small giggle.

"But it's alright Judy, we're both here with each other"

Judy wiped some of the tears from her eyes, and continued to hug Nick.

"Yeah" Judy said. "We're right here. We're right here"


	18. Sleeping In

Judy, dressed in her normal attire, which was her police uniform, walked towards Nick's apartment. The pair had the day off from the ZPD, but Judy had said that they should go into work anyway, so they could keep solving cases. Nick had agreed, and said that he would be in to keep working. This fact had originally surprised Judy, because it was unlike Nick to say something like that. But Judy had brushed it off and thought that Nick was taking more pride in his work. However, Nick hadn't shown up when he was supposed to, and that's why Judy was walking towards his apartment, slightly worried, but mostly she thought that Nick had just blown off work. Judy unlocked the door and walked into the apartment, Nick had taken the liberty of buying a doorstop, because of all the times Judy had slammed open the door and caused sound to blast throughout the apartment. She looked around for Nick but didn't see him, so Judy pushed open the bedroom door, and there she found him. Nick was peacefully sleeping under a thin white blanket, his slow breathing was the only sound in the room.

"Nick." Judy said walking over to Nick and looking straight at him. There was no response.

"Nick" Judy said a little louder. There was a stir of movement from the fox, and his eyes slowly opened slightly.

"Mmff, hello carrots" Nick said in a slow and tired voice. "What are you doing here?"

Judy's arms were crossed, and she had a look of disapproval on her face.

"Nick, you said you would come in to work with me so we could work on solving more cases"

"I lied. *yawn* I'm relaxing on my day off" the fox said as he closed his eyes and rested his head on a pillow.

"What? Then Why did you say you would come in?"

Nick had already prepared a response for Judy's question.

"I knew if I said I wasn't coming in, you would just keep bothering me. But if I said I was coming in, then you would leave me alone"

He was right, and Judy knew it. She would have just kept pestering him until he gave in and came into work on his day off. But now that Judy had found out the truth, she was going to keep bothering him so that he would get up and go into work.

"Nick, come on, we need to keep solving cases"

"No, it's my day off. Our work is fun sometimes, but I'm still not going to pass up a day to relax" Nick said, face still buried in the bed.

Judy was done talking to Nick, and she just wanted to get him out of bed so the two could focus on police work.

"Come on." Judy said, starting to pull the blanket off Nick.

"No don't"

Judy pulled the blanket partway off Nick, but she didn't see any fabric of clothing appearing where it should be.

"Ah! You are naked!" Judy said running into the living room, and using both her paws and ears to cover her eyes.

The blanket was only partway off Nick, but he pulled it back up to fully cover himself.

"It was hot last night, and I didn't expect you to come over" Nick said as he shut the bedroom door. Judy continued to stand in the living room. Ears and paws still over her eyes, and her face getting hot and red from embarrassment. A minute later nicks voice came from the bedroom.

"Ok I put shorts on"

Judy removed her ears and paws from her eyes, and her ears laid flat on the back of her head. She slowly approached the bedroom and opened the door. Peaking in she saw that Nick did have shorts on, but he was back in the same position he was a few minutes earlier, face in pillow, eyes closed, mostly covered with a thin blanket.

"Get up Nick. We have to go in and do our jobs"

There was no response.

"Nick"

"Mmff"

Judy moved over to nicks side.

"Get up."

Nick opened his eyes and looked at something behind Judy. She turned around to see what Nick was looking at, when suddenly Judy felt a hand grab her and pull her into the bed.

"Nick!" Judy said as she felt a blanket and an arm wrap around her.

"What?"

"Come on, we have to go in to work!" Judy said as she tried to escape from nicks grasp, but couldn't. "We can go in an solve more cases"

"Cases that can wait till tomorrow. Carrots, we have a nice day where we don't have to work, and while I always love spending time with you, it's really good when we don't have any obligations and can just do whatever we want. No matter what you say, I'm staying here today, and I would like it if you stayed here and enjoyed our day off"

Judy stopped struggling.

"You need to relax sometime" Nick said. There was a pause as Judy thought about what Nick had said.

"Ok, I suppose your right. And, thank you, I like spending time with you as well."

"No problem carrots. We see each other every day, so we must enjoy spending time together"

Judy laughed slightly.

"Your welcome to go amuse yourself with my TV while I stay here and sleep." Nick said.

"No, I think I'll just stay here" Judy said as she wrapped the blanket tightly around herself and hugged nicks arm.

Nick smiled.

"Good, this day is off to a brilliant start"


	19. Fathers Day

Nick and Judy walked down one of the many busy streets in Zootopia, with the constant stream of cars going buy, and the occasional honk, penetrating through the air.

"Should we hang out again tomorrow?" Nick asked, his gray furred companion.

"Can't" the rabbit responded. "Tomorrow I'm going out to bunny burrows, to celebrate Father's Day with my dad."

"Ahh." Nick said in agreement.

"And you probably shouldn't come with me. Because I want my dad to have the best day ever, but he wouldn't be that happy if you came with me to see him" Judy said nervously, hoping her words did not hurt Nick.

"I understand carrots"

Judy exhaled in relief.

"I'll just hang around my apartment, by myself"

Judy thought that Nick would be going to do something with his father, but then she remembered that Nick hadn't exactly told her that much about his father. And when he had told her about his experience in the junior ranger scouts, Nick had said that his mom, was the one who found enough money to buy him a uniform. Not, his parents.

"Nick?"

"Hmm?"

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your father like?"

Nicks head leaned downward, and a depressed look came over his face.

"Well, he wasn't the best person in the world. At times I can't believe I'm related to him. He's just an all around bad person. But other than that, I don't want to talk about him, Judy"

Judy knew that her question had hurt Nick, so she put her arm around him, to make him feel better as they walked.

"I'm sorry Nick"

"Thank you, I was just trying to answer your question"

"Well if it hurts you that much to talk about something, then just tell me you don't want to talk about it. I would rather not get an answer, then see you hurt."

Nick smiled and that cliche glimmer returned to his emerald eyes.

"Thanks carrots. I guess that's something me and Alex share, a deep hatred for our fathers"

In an effort to make Nick feel better, Judy kissed him on the cheek. But before Nick could say something, a voice came from the street.

"Judy!"

Nick and Judy turned to the street to see a blue pickup truck with Hopps family farm written on the side. Sitting in the truck were Judy's parents, Bonnie and Stu Hopps.

"Mom?! Dad?!" Judy said as her and Nick stood there with open mouths.

"Hi sweetheart." Bonnie said as she waved kindly.

After a slight pause, Judy acknowledged her parents, with a question.

"What are you two doing here?"

It was Bonnie who responded.

"Well we had to come into the city to discuss a new farming deal"

Then Stu cut in, clearly somewhat upset about what he had more that likely just seen between Nick and Judy a moment prior.

"And we were driving down the street, and then we saw you…"

Nick knew where this was going, so he jumped in and stepped between Judy and the truck.

"Whoa whoa whoa." Nick said, "it's not Father's Day till tomorrow. So she doesn't have to give you the best day of your life till tomorrow"

"What?" Stu said. Not having the slightest idea as to what Nick was talking about. A car came up behind the pickup truck and then a loud honk sounded from the vehicle.

"Stu get moving" Bonnie said. "We have a lot of work to do at home, and your blocking traffic"

Stu could see that there was no real point arguing, and he was just making himself look like a speciesist fool, so he shifted the truck into gear and sped off down the street. Nick and Judy watched him leave. Still flabbergasted by what just happened.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you tomorrow?" Nick asked.

"Yes, I'm sure"


	20. Love and Fear

Like any city, Zootopia was alive and moving, after the sun set. The animals themselves were diurnal creatures, meaning that there were more of them awake during the day, but there were still all sorts of different species that we're going about business, even though night had fallen. Bright neon lights shown, and there was a good blend of piece and action, in the city. Tonight, Nick and Judy were sitting on a bench next to the coast. There were no real streetlights or anything, the area around them was relatively dark. Behind the bench were small rolling hills of green grass, and then the glowing city beyond those hills. In front of the bench was an asphalt walking path, then a steep but short cliff drop to the dark and wavy waters of the ocean. The nearby sea provided the only sound, a gentle lapping and rumbling as waves crashed against the rocks. Nick looked up at the stars and began to quietly sing to himself.

"And the stars, look very different. today"

"Isn't that the song Alex always sings?" Judy asked, hearing nicks quite singing. The fox didn't really care that Judy had heard him, he wasn't trying to be 100% stealthy and quiet.

"Yeah" Nick said. "Except he sings it while he's training and punching stuff, not on a peaceful night like this"

Judy laughed. "Yeah, it is a beautiful night" she said looking at the stars.

"Not as beautiful as you"

"Aww, thank you" Judy said, putting her hand over her heart. Nick could easily see that Judy was blushing and her face was red. Nick could easily see this, either because of his night vision, or it was bright enough for anyone to see her blushing. Nick smiled, but then the conversation stopped, Nick had other issues on his mind. He was just thinking generally about him and Judy. Their jobs on the force, what they thought of each other, there relationship, and a few other strange meaning of life sort of questions. He wasn't sure why these issues were more prevalent now, than they were before, but the issues were in his head, and Nick figured he had to put those issues to rest, so his mind would be at ease. Nick gathered up the courage to ask a question that had been chewing at him for a while.

"Judy, can I ask a serious question?"

The rabbit turned to him, "sure, go ahead" Judy said, her voice taking on a serious tone.

Nick sighed "do you fear me?"

There was a slight pause, and the two just stared at each other. Nick lowered his head, taking her silence as a bad response. Then he felt two arms wrap around his neck.

"No, I don't" Judy said as she wrapped Nick in a tight hug. "Your my friend, your my partner, I love you, I know I don't show it sometimes, but it's true, I love you and I'm so glad I met you"

Nick smiled and leaned his face against one of Judy's arms.

"The only reason I keep my fox repellent is because its pepper spray, something that's useful to a police officer"

Nick sighed again, his mind was still not totally at rest "I'm just worried that you'll be hurt by me, or someone else. Look at us, we're small compared to a tiger or a bear, and were cops. That's just a recipe for disaster."

There was a slight pause "I know Nick, it's been my dream all my life to be a cop, but honestly that doesn't make the job less scary. Like do you remember the night howler case we solved?"

"How could I forget?" Nick said, thinking that it was a slightly dumb question to ask.

Judy exhaled, then spoke "well there were times during that case, like, especially when we were being chased by manchas… That….I was scared."

"Well that makes two of us"

"But I was terrified. And you know maybe it was my fear that caused me to be so… Uh… determined, while we were getting away."

"Like telling me to keep my head down inside the log"

"Yeah, but maybe I was also afraid I was going to lose my job, and that's why I was so cunning throughout the whole case"

"Oh stop bragging" Nick said with a smug look.

Judy laughed. "Oh please, how many times have you done the same thing"

"Ok good point" Nick said smiling. But then his face returned to a depressed look. "Speaking of when we were being chased, I just want to thank you again for saving me, with the handcuff, and when we fell of the bridge and you grabbed the vine"

Judy thought for a moment, as she remembered what events had transpired. "I don't think I could do it again. Next time I shouldn't be so willing to run up to a savage animal and wrap a handcuff around him"

Nick chuckled.

"And for the vine, I guess my hand was resting on a stem or something, and that's why I was able to hold on. But my arm hurt afterwards

"And the vine was wet to, and you were holding it with one hand. Pretty impressive carrots"

"Thanks, but Yeah, I definitely couldn't do that again, to much stress on my arm" Judy said, her arm starting to hurt a little from the retelling of what had happened. Judy rubbed her arm as Nick spoke.

"Well unless we were in another life and death scenario"

"Let's not get into one, because holding you with one hand, and holding a wet vine with the other hand is harder than it looks."

"Alright, alright, it was a one time thing"

"Ok we can go with that" Judy said, laughing. Despite the laughs and jokes, Nick was still worrying about these issues involving him and Judy.

"I'm still worried. It doesn't change the fact that we're small, and I'm still afraid that me or someone else, will hurt you, and then I'll lose you" Nick said. Tears starting to come from his eyes. Judys eyes started to water as well, maybe from seeing nicks expression, maybe from the topic, or a combination of both issues.

"How could you hurt me?"

"*sniff* the night howlers, if I were struck by one of those serum darts and you were there…. Then… I would never forgive myself" Nick said, burying his face in his paws.

"Oh Nick, I still don't think you could hurt me. Maybe your instincts would tell you not to hurt me because I'm so close to you"

"But my point is that, I can't live without you, and if anything happened to you, I would blame myself for not protecting you"

"I can't live without you either" Judy said, as the two hugged each other closely "like I said, I'm scared at times, with our jobs, and our relationship, and I would be distraught if something happened to you, and maybe I would blame myself."

Nick smiled, knowing that Judy felt the same way.

"But we still have to let ourselves have a bit of independence. We're not really each other's too lose" Judy said, hoping Nick knew what her words meant.

The fox gave her a knowing look.

"Ok" Judy responded, "maybe we are"

"Well we both love each other so much that we can't live without the other" Nick said, stroking Judy's ears. "We're mates, we're family" both rabbit and fox smiled and hugged as tears dripped from there eyes. There was a pause, before Nick spoke again.

"Just, be safe carrots"

"You too Nick"

There was another long pause as the two continued to hug, neither of them wanting to break the sweet embrace. But then they both let go, and the hug ended.

"Come on" Judy said getting up. "It's getting late, let's head back to my apartment"

Nick stood up from the bench "thank you again Judy, for helping me become a cop, for everything"

"And thank you Nick, for everything you've done. So I guess things do get to you huh?"

Nick thought a moment. "Alright, maybe. But I don't show it"

"except to me"

"….possibly"

The two walked home, not knowing that they were not the only ones by the coast that night.

As The pair got to Judy's apartment Nick mentioned something about the ZPD "I'm so glad we're like equal in the ZPD. Your not a different rank than me, and you don't get like a bonus or something earlier than me, because you worked there a bit longer"

Judy laughed "actually in our files I think that it lists all of our hours and information equally. Why do you bring that up?" She said, opening the door to her apartment.

"Oh no reason" Nick said, holding the door for his companion. Judy's went into the bathroom, while Nick stared out the window at the city before him. He loved Judy, and was truly grateful for everything she did for him. And he knew that she loved him, and was grateful for everything he did for her. Judy came out of the bathroom and the two climbed into bed. Both There minds were somewhat at rest, at least for a bit, and both Nick and Judy were so glad they had each other. The pair faced each other and hugged close, noses touching, faces almost touching. Then both rabbit and fox, said the same phrase that had made such a difference in there lives.

"I love you"

The two laughed, and exchanged a kiss before closing their eyes. Before drifting off to sleep, Nick and Judy uttered a phrase for what was definitely not the last time.

"I love you too"

This has to be the most Wildehopps, and most serious issues that I have crammed into a story! Hopefully not I'm not depressed from writing this. Everyone please show some love, like Nick and Judy do!


	21. Bullet

Judy drove home on night in Zootopia, as rain slightly drizzled from the sky. But her mind was not focused on the road and her eyes were watering.

"Carrots, are you sure you should be driving" Nick said as he sat in the passenger seat and so gripped the handles in the car. Judy was to busy thinking about what had transpired earlier. Herself, Nick and Alex were called to the scene of a wanted criminal who was wandering near an area in Zootopia. The three had tried to calm him down and take him in quietly. But Suddenly the guy pulled a pistol and aimed at Judy. Before she could react, she felt and overwhelming force pushing her out of the way. Judy hit the ground, with Nick laying on top of her. In the blink of an eye, Alex pulled his pistol and fired. A bullet went through the criminals head, killing him instantly.

"Got him" Alex said.

"You got him? Nick get off"

Nick rolled off Judy and gripped his side in pain.

"Nick!" Judy yelled.

"Officer down" Alex said into his radio.

In the end it turned out that the bullet had just grazed hicks body and he was out of the hospital by nightfall. But Judy couldn't get over the fact that her partner and mate had gotten hurt.

"STOP, YOU FOOL!"

Judy was suddenly brought back to reality by nicks scream. She slammed on the breaks as the light at the intersection they were at turned red.

"Carrots, I think I should drive" Nick said as he clutched his chest.

"No" Judy said, her voice breaking slightly "your hurt, I'm taking care of you"

The light changed and the car moved through the intersection. Then proceeded to pull into a parking spot near nicks apartment.

"I can still drive carrots, it's not that bad"

"Yes it is! You got shot!"

There was a slight pause, then Nick spoke "we both knew the dangers when we took this job"

Nick got out of the car and started to walk up to his apartment. Judy followed behind him, Her ears and head were down, and her mind was a blur with everything that happened.

"Ah, home sweet home" Nick said walking into his apartment. He turned around and saw Judy's expression as she walked into the apartment and shut the door.

"Carrots lighten up, were fine, Alex killed the perp, and I didn't even have to stay overnight"

Judy began to cry. "But why?!" She said, her voice breaking, "why would you endanger yourself like that?"

There was a pause.

"Because I love you" Nick said. "I was protecting you. I couldn't bear to see you get hurt, so I had to jump in and save you"

Judy looked up at Nick. "You were protecting me?"

"Yes, I couldn't let you get hurt. Im willing to protect you, no matter what it takes. As long as your safe, I'll be fine"

Judy wiped tears from her amethyst eyes, and hugged nick. "*sniff* D-dumb fox"

"Emotional bunny"

The two stood there and hugged for a minute, before Nick said "come on, let's go to bed" then he picked up Judy and carried her into the bedroom.

"Nick, you shouldn't be lifting heavy objects" Judy said trying to get out of Nick grip. But Nick held her tight and dropped the rabbit onto the bed. Then he climbed into bed himself and hugged Judy tight.

"I protect you, because I want to be with you forever" Nick said. "I can't live without you"

"B-but don't get yourself hurt, just to protect me."

"Alright, but the same goes for you"

Judy giggled slightly and then kissed Nick, who gladly kissed her back. The two wrapped each other tightly, in a protective and loving hug, as they drifted off to sleep.


	22. The 4th of July

Like any American city, on the 4th of July, the zootopia sky would be lit up with fireworks. A dazzling spectacle of light, color, and patterns. The 4th of July was a great time for zootopia, because who doesn't love fireworks? Out on the harbor was a barge, packed full of fireworks that were primed for ignition. Nick and Judy walked through groups of mammals that had set blankets out on a grassy field near the coast, waiting for the fireworks to commence. With Nick and Judy was there friend Alex. (that's me! Yay!) he was celebrating the 4th in zootopia this year, and he was confident that the mammals in zootopia would know how to do a fireworks display right, after all, the city was naturally full of color and life. The trio walked over a hill, that provided privacy from other groups of animals. No one could see them and they had probably the closest seats to the fireworks display. Nick set out a blanket for him and Judy to lay on, while Alex chose to just lay on the grass.

"Oh this is great, isn't it Nick?" Judy said, her voice full of energy.

"It's fireworks, how can you not love them" Nick responded, his statement gaining a laugh from Judy. Whoever was in charge of the fireworks had set up mobile speakers in the area that the crowd of spectators was gathered in. With a beeping tone, the speakers hummed to life, and a voice came overhead.

"Please rise for the national anthem"

The crowd, including Nick, Judy and Alex, got up from there blankets and put there hands, paws and hoofs over there hearts. The voice of gazelle came on over the speakers.

"?Oh, say can you see?￢ﾀﾝ

"?by the dawns early light?￢ﾀﾝ

In his standing position, Alex could see back over the hill and he could easily gaze at the many animals that were standing with there hands over there hearts. But he noticed that a nearby zebra was just standing, without his hoof over his heart.

"Hey" Alex said. The zebra turned towards him.

"Put your hand over your heart"

With a grudging look, the zebra raised his right hoof over his chest. Alex turned away and went back to standing proud, as gazelle continued to sing.

"?and the rockets red glare?￢ﾀﾦ"

"?￢ﾀﾦgave proof through the night…?￢ﾀﾝ

"?￢ﾀﾦoh say can you see that star spangled banner yet wave..?￢ﾀﾝ

"?￢ﾀﾦthe land of the free, and the home of the brave?!"

The song ended and cheers erupted from the crowd, who were delighted to hear there favorite singer. Nick, Judy and Alex laid back down on the blanket and grass.

"The fireworks should start soon now, right?" Judy said. Eager for the show to begin.

"I think so" Nick said. After a few minutes of waiting, and Alex playing a few patriotic songs on his IPhone, a white rocket streaked upwards from the barge. Gasps came from the crowd as the firework exploded into bright, shining yellow dots in the sky. More white rockets began to shoot up from the barge as the show got underway.

"Alex, it's time" Nick said. Alex got up and walked back to the other side of the hill, leaving Nick and Judy alone.

"Where's he going?" Judy asked.

"I asked him earlier to leave when the show started so we could have some time to ourselves" Nick said as he moved closer to Judy and put his arm around her.

"Oh Nick your so sweet" Judy said, shifting to a better position where she could sit, snuggled up against Nick.

"Ow, your standing on my tail"

"Oh sorry" Judy said as she moved her feet. Nick wrapped his tail around Judy, like a blanket, as the two held paws and watched the beautiful display of color and patterns. A bright green Z flashed in the sky, gaining a slight boost in the gasps that were coming from the crowd. All the while the speakers were playing patriotic music that fit in perfectly with the lit up sky. To Nick and Judy, the show seemed to pass quickly, probably because they wanted to spend more time snuggled up together and holding paws, being happy that they were with the other. Soon the finale happened and the sky was lit up more than before as fireworks after firework exploded and filled the sky with light, smoke, and sound. Nick and Judy looked at each other, and sat for a minute, watching the reflections of the fireworks exploding in each other's eyes. Then almost communicating telepathically, the two leaned in and kissed, and a large, red, heart shaped firework exploded to end off the show. Thundering applause and cheers came from the crowd, then they began to pack up and go home for a good nights sleep. Nick packed up the blanket and the two walked over the hill to where the crowd was. The pair shared another kiss, but when they broke it, the two heard the angry voice of someone nearby.

"That's sick!"

Nick and Judy turned to the source of the sound to see the zebra that Alex had yelled at, walking up to them and pointing.

"It's disgusting!" The zebra stated angrily as a few spectators gathered. "You are two completely different species! You have no place in begins together"

The zebra reached out towards Nick and Judy, but suddenly Alex showed up and grabbed the zebras arm and pushed the arm back towards its owner. There were a few gasps from the crowd as they saw the hero, Alex Boehm.

"Well if it isn't mister patriot" the zebra said.

"You got a lot of nerve saying that to them" Alex said, gesturing to Nick and Judy.

"Why!" The zebra said, enraged "Because I think that a rabbit with a fox is sick! Because I know that they will be punished for being together!"

"Go" Alex said to Nick and Judy "I'll handle this"

The pair started to walk away into the sea of other animals, confident that Alex knew what he was doing.

"Hey!" The zebra said, lunging out at the two, but Alex placed his hand firmly against the zebras heart and with a powerful push, caused the animal to fall back on his tail. Nick and Judy disappeared into the crowd of mammals that were going home, but not before they caught view of the zebra getting back up and Alex going into a fighting stance.

"That's something that worries me" Nick said. "I'm predator, your prey, and were two different species. I feel like people will get mad at us and try and hurt us"

Judy sighed "yeah, that will be a tough thing to deal with, but at least we have Alex to help"

"Yeah" Nick responded as the two laughed slightly. They started walking home, knowing that another 4th of July was over, and that in the morning, they would likely hear something about Alex beating up that zebra.


	23. Power Outage

Life isn't perfect, real life is messy. That would be one way to describe what was currently going on in the city of Zootopia. A powerful storm had taken out most of the city's power supply, cutting off the electricity that was used to run the stoplights on the streets, and the power that was used to run the subway system. Nick and Judy were sitting in a car by the side of the road, as water poured down outside. Nick was sitting calmly in the passenger seat, Judy was in the drivers seat. There calm breaths were the only sound in the car besides the radio.

"Citizens should avoid driving anywhere, as the city's stoplights have been taken out and the roads are soaked with water" the radio said as piercing static interrupted the words of the newscasters.

"That's right" the other newscaster said "also the city's metro lines are *static* filled with rainwater, so no ones going *static* to be riding those trains anytime soon"

"Jeez, horrible weather, huh carrots?" Nick said, looking out the window, his emerald eyes following the raindrops as they streaked downwards in the air.

"Yeah, I don't think I've seen it rain this bad"

"When do you think it will clear up so we can go home"

"Like the radio said, we cant drive anywhere because the stoplights are out"

"Well I was looking forward to watching TV at home. But now at least I'm trapped in a car with you" Nick said in a smug tone.

Judy shrugged and kept listening to the radio. But then her eyes opened wide as she came to a realization about the predicament that her and Nick were currently in. The rabbit reached over to the ignition and turned the key. The car grew dark and silent as the radio turned off and the only source of light became the headlights.

"Uh, carrots, why'd you do that?"

"If we keep the car on, then the battery will drain and we won't be able to go anywhere once this storm lights up"

"But then why'd you keep the headlights on?" Nick asked.

"Well I have to see somehow, and any car coming down the road would smash right into us because it's to dark and we don't have our lights on"

"Ok true, true. But you do realize that we'll freeze now because the heater is off"

Judy hadn't thought of that, it was going to be a long and cold night. Some time later, both Nick and Judy had there hands wrapped around themselves and they shivered as they sat in the car.

"T-T-told you carrots" nick said, his furs standing on end in the cold air.

"I know, I know, but we had no ch-choice, the battery would run out." Judy said, teeth chattering and her mind on,y thinking about how cold she was.

Then suddenly Nick reached over towards the drivers seat and pulled Judy into the passenger seat.

"Ow" Judy said, feeling pain as she banged into the console between the two seats. "What are you doing"

"They say that you can hold other people close when your cold, to conserve body heat" Nick said, sounding a bit desperate for warmth as he wrapped his body, arms and soft tail around Judy.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that!" Judy said, remembering that vital survival tactic as she wrapped her arms around Nick and pulled herself closer to him, burying her face in nicks soft fur.

"Ok, this makes it better" Nick said with a smug smile "you having to snuggle up to me for warmth"

"Oh, sh-shush, we hug all the time"

Before Nick could reply, a crashing and rumbling sound broke the silence. Sounding like a roof had caved in or there was an avalanche.

"Aahhh!" The pair yelled as they sat up and there fur stood on end.

"It's just thunder" Nick said, breathing a sigh of relief as the pair laid back and continued to relax in each other's loving embrace.

"If there still thunder then the storm might be a long way from ending"

"Yeah, Let's hope that neither of us have to go to the bathroom" Nick said, "we're going to be trapped in hear for a while and there's rain coming down outside"

Judy giggled and her eyes lit up, "well at least we're trapped together" she said.

"Yeah" Nick responded "this beats watching TV, by a little bit"

Judy turned her face towards Nick and kissed him on the lips, even though his lips were cold.

"Now how much better is it than watching tv" Judy said, already knowing nicks answer.

"Ok, this definitely, beats watching tv now" Nick said sweetly. "And thank you for that kiss, my lips are warm now"


	24. Picnic Date

Nick sat in the office that him and Judy shared at the ZPD. He watched his favorite rabbit as she talked to someone on her phone, Most likely a member of her family. Her fur looked beautiful against a ray of sunlight that came in through the window, and her eyes practically sparkled. Of course she always looked beautiful, there were times when Nick just couldn't take his eyes off her. Now was one of those times. While thinking about how beautiful she was, Nick began to reminisce about one of the first times they had an actual date. The present world slowly faded away as nicks mind drifted back.

Ironically Nicks memory started at a time when he was doing the same thing that he was currently doing, starting at Judy, and doing nothing else, being unable to take his eyes off her. The fox wondered when he started having these feelings. A lot of the time when he was around Judy, Nick kept his cool, however there were still times with Judy when he didn't know what his emotions were saying. But honestly, him and Judy had been sending off, and picking up certain signals from each other. Although Nick might not have been 100% sure about it, he knew deep down that he liked Judy, as more than a friend. But… He didn't know how to tell her, he didn't want to scare her or hurt her. He tried to remember something that would help him tell her how he felt. Then, a thought entered nicks mind. A picnic, he could have a picnic with Judy. Nick didn't understand why he had thought of a picnic, but it seemed like a good idea. They could go to a nice private place, eat snacks, and be outside in a peaceful environment. Also Judy would not get suspicious, because it was just a picnic. But there was still one bug hurdle that Nick had to overcome, actually asking Judy to go with him. He would have ask her in a calm and casual way, and try not to sound like he was nervous or secretly planning something. Nick was suddenly broken from his thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Nick?"

"Hmm?" Nick said perking up.

"Have you seen the carrot pen?"

"Oh I have it here" Nick said, holding up the familiar object.

Judy got up from her desk, walked over to Nick and grabbed the pen. But Nick didn't let go, he just kept holding onto the pen. Nick looked into Judys eyes and she looked into his, for a moment as the two both had there hands on the pen. Finally Nick realized what he was doing, and he let go of the pen. There was a slight pause before Judy spoke.

"Uh… Thanks"

"Come on Nick!" The fox thought "nows your chance"

"No problem" Nick said. "And hey uh, Judy?"

"Yeah?"

Nicks mind was a bit of a blur as he nervously tried to ask Judy to go on a picnic with him.

"Say, would you like to have a… Uh… Picnic with me?" Nick said, nervously. The fox held his breath in anticipation as he awaited Judys answer.

"Uh.. Sure, I'd love to" Judy said, also in a nervous tone. Nicks thoughts cooled once he heard the rabbits answer.

"Alright, then why don't we meet at 6:30 near that hill where you can see the entire city."

"Alright, sounds good"

"Ok, I'll pack the food. See you at 6:30"

"See yah there"

After work, Nick drove to a local supermarket and bought some food. Including lemonade, carrots, blueberries, bread, a bit of meat, and some other food items. Nick also picked up a picnic basket and a red and white checkered blanket. Then Nick made his way to the hill that him and Judy had planned to meet at, where she was already waiting.

"Now hey, I'm not late" Nick said "it's only 6:29"

"Ok, you got me there" Judy said as the pair started walking to the top of the hill. When they reached the top, the beautiful city of Zootopia could been seen before them, with a deep orange sunset in the background. Nick spread out the blanket and Judy laid down on it as Nick opened the picnic basket and started taking out the food that he had brought.

"Ok we have lemonade, bread, carrots, blueberries, cupcakes, and a few other items"

"I'll have lemonade and a carrot please"

Nick happily obliged and gave Judy a glass bottle of lemonade, then what was quite possibly her favorite food. Nick then took out a bottle of lemonade for himself, and a box of blueberries. Judy reached over and picked a few blueberries out of the box.

"Hey, these are mine"

"Not today foxy" Judy said. Getting a laugh out of Nick. The two sat in silence for a while, enjoying there food and just looking at the view, as the sun set and the sky changed to a shade of purple. But Nicks mind was racing, how was he going to tell Judy how he felt? What should he say? Nick was so heavily thinking about this issue, that he almost didn't notice the sky turn dark as night fell.

"Look at that!" Judy said, pointing towards the city. Nick turned towards the view.

Zootopia was alive, colors and light from the glowing city lit up the sky, creating an amazing display of color and light.

"That's beautiful!" Judy said.

"Yeah it is" Nick said. Then a thought pierced it's way into nicks mind "make your move!"

Nick spoke "but, not as beautiful as you"

"Aww your so sweet"

Nick smiled as another thought entered his head "that's it! Just tell her how you feel, you idiot"

Nick sighed, and gathered his courage.

"Judy?"

"Hm? Yeah?"

Nick hesitated for a moment, but there was no backing out.

"I… I just want to say that, I like you as more than a friend. Your the most beautiful, and helpful person I've met."

Nick held his breath in apprehension, waiting for Judys response. The rabbit wiped a tear from her eye.

"Oh Nick, I love you to" she said, hugging him.

Nick was taken aback at first, but then he smiled, and put his arms around Judy, grateful that she felt the same way.

"You know" Nick said "we've been dancing around the fact that we love each other for a bit of time now."

"Yeah, well we've had our moments. We just haven't told each other officially yet."

Nick laughed. There was a moment of silence, then both of them spoke

"I'm so glad that you feel the same way."

The two were a bit surprised and looked at each other. Nick looked into Judys amethyst eyes. And Judy looked into Nicks emerald eyes. Then, almost communicating telepathically, the two both leaned in, And then kissed. It felt like heaven to both Nick and Judy, it was a moment that they felt lasted forever, but at the same time didn't last long enough. They broke the kiss and smiled at each other. Nick laid down and pulled Judy close to him, she gladly curled up and rested against Nick. The two then stared ahead at the amazing city of Zootopia, so grateful that they had each other.

"Nick?"

"Yes" Nick said, turning towards Judy. But it didn't look like she was trying to communicate anything, She was just staring straight ahead towards the city.

"Nick?"

"Yes, what carrots?" Nick said, but still, Judy was motionless.

"Nick!"

This time when Nick heard his name, he also felt a touch on his shoulder. Before nick could even think about what was happening, his world faded away and was replaced by a different world. He was lying face down on his desk in the ZPD. He lifted his head to see the beautiful Judy standing in front of him. Judy had one of her hands on nicks shoulder, and she was watching him with her amethyst eyes.

"Wake up" Judy said. Nick rubbed his eyes, had it just been a dream?

"Come on Nick. We're going on a picnic, remember?"

Nick perked up, remembering the plans he and Judy had for the day.

"How could I forget, Judy?"


	25. Your Alive!

"Alright, this is the place" Alex said as him and fellow ZPD officers Nick and Judy pulled up to an old, abandoned factory on the waterfront. Gentle nighttime waves lapped at the sandy beach that laid between the concrete roadway, and the calm sea.

"Yep, this is it" Judy said "our evidence suggests that there some sort of criminal ring in there" the rabbit looked at the factory with determination, ready to see what was inside the metal monstrosity.

"Let's get this done quick" Nick said. "So I can go home and watch TV"

The trio, armed with elephant tranquilizers, moved towards the building, which looked more creepy due to it being nighttime. Alex found an open door that allowed the officers to walk right into a dark and dank hallway. The walls were coated with rust and there was the occasional creek of metal underfoot. Nick went forward and used his night vision to lead the group through the factory. Suddenly out of the darkness came a light, or more specifically, a set of double doors with light peaking out from around the edges. Before one of the ZPD officers could say anything, someone else spoke, there voice coming from behind the door with the light.

"Johnson! Watch what your doing with that stuff. If we mix these chemicals wrong this whole place could blow up!"

"Alright, sorry, sorry!"

Without so much as a second thought, Alex threw open the doors to the room the light was coming from. Behind the doors, was a group of mammals, as well as chemicals and apparatuses that would be suited for a meth lab. Numerous Tubes, buckets, and bubbling glass containers were all connected in some complex fashion that looked like the "how to build" instructions came from online. When Alex walked in, all the animals turned their heads towards him, and there eyes went wide as they stopped what they were doing.

"Well, well, well" Alex said, walking into the room. "Look what we have here. Got anything to say for yourselves?"

The room remained dead silent, all the mammals frozen in place, probably contemplating about what they had just got tone themselves into.

Without an answer, Alex walked up a set of metal stairs, to a large metal walkway that lead to a few more mammals that were frozen in fear. "Whose in charge here" he said, looking for answers about what exactly was happening in this factory. Suddenly one of wolves that was in the room broke free of his frozen stature, grabbed a large bottle of some chemical, and poured it into a large vat nearby.

"Nathen! What are you doing!?" Yelled one of the criminals.

"Im trying to destroy this stuff" said the wolf that just dumped the chemicals into the vat.

"You idiot they've already seen us! That things gonna blow!"

The large vat began to bubble and it erupted in a blast of fire, that spread to other batches of chemicals, and made them explode, causing a massive chair reaction.

"RUN!" Someone yelled. Alex ran out a door that was up on the walkway, while Nick and Judy turned and ran out the door they had just came in. The building rocked with explosive power, like the place was being bombarded by missiles. The fox and rabbit pair ran through the hallways as fast as they could, fire and shockwaves sweeping through the building and the areas around them. Suddenly there was a loud creeking sound from the ceiling above. Nick stopped short as a mass of burning pipes and air ducts crashed down between him and Judy.

"NICK" Judy yelled, turning around to face her friend, who was now trapped by fire and rubble.

"GO CARROTS! I'll find another way out"

More rubble and fire crashed from the ceiling, blocking Judys view of Nick. Judy backed away in terror and disbelief as the fire reflected in her eyes. There were loud footsteps as Alex appeared on a catwalk above the hallway.

"Judy! Move!" He yelled as the building rocked once again, another explosion sweeping through the structure. Judy gathered all her strength and willpower, and started running towards the exit, a tear dripping from her watery eyes. A more powerful blast rocked the factory, as Judy saw the exit in front of her. Then another explosion threw Judy's tiny body out of the door and she crashed onto the pavement, luckily not doing that much damage. Judy turned back towards the factory to see bright orange fire sweeping through the windows, then a huge plume of fire ripped through the roof and threw rubble in all directions. Judy blocked her face from the blinding light and tiny shrapnel of the explosion, but a single piece of metal came to close to Judys face, and caused a cut along the same cheek that Gideon had slashed years earlier. Judy felt the sting of pain, but that was the least of her concerns, she jumped up and began scanning the fiery area for signs of Nick.

"NICK! NICK!" The rabbit yelled as she ran towards the burning factory. But the whole building had been consumed by fire and explosions, leaving only charred rubble. Not being able to see the back end of the factory, Judy jumped down to the beach and tried to get a better angle on what was inside the destroyed structure. All she could see way bright fire and smoke starting to rise into the air, that was until her eyes fell upon a piece of orange fur, floating in the water, most of the fur was drenched in a dark red liquid. Something clicked within the rabbit, Judy's ears laid flat on the back of her head as she came to the horrible realization that she didn't want to be true.

"No…" Judy said to herself as her heart shattered into millions of fractured pieces. She collapsed on the beach, covered her eyes with her hands, and began sobbing.

Had she just lost her best friend? Her mate? Judy thought as a river of tears came out of her eyes, drenching her paws.

Nearby, A gasp came from the ocean and a orange, furry head broke the waterline. The fox swam to shore and coughed a few times as he splashed onto the sandy beach. Nick stood up and breathed a breath of air, before looking back at the burning factory and sighing in relief. Then, using his powerful fox eyes and ears, Nick noticed Judy, kneeling on the beach, and crying her eyes out. Nick walked up behind Judy and looked at her for a few seconds, a smug smile on his face. Part of nicks personally didn't want to see Judy in a sad situation like this, but the other part found it a bit humorous and interesting.

"You bunnies, so emotional"

Judy almost instantly stopped crying as she removed her paws from her eyes. The rabbit turned around and saw Nick standing there, wet, a bit disheveled and messy, but he still had that smug and familiar look on his face.

"Nick… YOUR ALIVE!" Judy yelled, a huge smile on her face as she jumped up off her knees and wrapped Nick in the biggest and tightest hug she could give. Then, as quickly and as suddenly as she had jumped up and hugged Nick, Judy jumped away, grabbed nicks tie, pulled him close to her face, and crashed her lips against his in a loving and relived kiss. Nick was a bit taken aback at first, but then he accepted the kiss as the fox closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Judy. Judy broke the kiss and wrapped Nick in a tight hug again.

"Don't do that again" Judy said as Nick started petting the top of Judy's head. "You made me think you were dead, I was *sniff* crying my eyes out, thinking I had lost you."

"Alright, alright, carrots. But don't blame me for the building crashing down and cutting us off next time"

Judy smiled a little at nicks non- chalant attitude.

"But wait, whose fur is that?" Judy said, pointing towards the blood soaked orange fur that had now washed up on the beach.

"Must of belonged to one of the guys in there" The fox responded.

Nick and Judy stood there for a moment, smilies get and looking into each other's eyes. The fire from the explosion made Nick and Judy's eyes glow, and actually made them look even more beautiful to the other person. This newfound beauty made the two lean in and exchange another passionate kiss as it started to drizzle slightly.

"Am I interrupting something"

Nick and Judy quickly broke the kiss and turned to where the voice had come from. They saw Alex standing there, blood on his face and his uniform slightly burned. Nick and Judy's faces and ears turned red in embarrassment, the two were not sure what to say, regarding Alex walking in on their private moment.

"Oh, uhh…"Judy started to say, her mind was still at a loss for words, and she was still embarrassed and surprised about what had just happened. Before Judy could continue with her sentence, Alex held up his hand, indicating her to stop.

"Come on" Alex said, starting to walk towards the car that the trio had used to get to the factory.

"Let's go home"


	26. The Beach

Despite Zootopia having all sorts of climates, from hot deserts to cold tundras, there was still a time when it got hotter than normal in Zootopia. During that time period, a lot of animals took the opportunity to go to the beach and cool off. That's how Nick and Judy were currently spending there day together. The couple was sitting in nicks convertible, driving to the beach as the sun beat down from the sky. Nick was wearing sunglasses, an aqua colored T-shirt and a bathing suit that looked exactly like his classic green Hawaiian shirt. Judy on the other hand, was wearing tan shorts, with a pink T-shirt, and she had her bathing suit underneath.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it carrots" Nick said, a smile on his face as he looked up at the sky.

"Because it's sunny and clear? Or because you get to see me in a bathing suit?"

Nick thought for a moment "both"

Judy laughed "well your going to do anything to get a picture of me with your phone, so I won't stop you"

"Oh well thank you" Nick said in a smug tone "why don't you try and get a few pictures of me, maybe use them as your phone background?"

Judy laughed and rolled her eyes as Nick pulled the car into an old, cracked parking lot that sat next to a large sandy beach.

As Nick got out of the car, he noticed that there was no one else on the beach, it looked like no one had been there in a while, there were no tracks or lines in the sand, and there wasn't even any trash in a trash can. At first Nick thought it was a bit odd, then he realized that this meant him and Judy were the only people on the beach.

"Hey Carrots, good news we have the whole beach to ourselves"

"Hmm, that's a little odd but I'm not complaining" Judy said as she grabbed a bag of beach supplies from the back of the car.

The pair walked down to the beach together, then set up on a spot directly in the center of the beach, between the water, and the parking lot. Judy looked in the bag and started to take out towels for the two of them to sit on.

"Nick Did you pack two towels? I only see one"

"Oh, there's only one? Well then I guess we'll just have to share!"

Judy gave Nick a knowing look "you did that on purpose"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, Carrots." Nick said smugly.

Judy rolled her eyes and spread the towel out on the ground. Nick was laying on the towel before it had even settled on the sand. Judy laid down next to Nick, and he immediately wrapped his arm around Judy and pulled her close.

"Yeah, I'm sure you totally meant to pack two towels" Judy said. Nick didn't reply, he just smiled and looked ahead at the rolling waves out in the great blue ocean. Judy noticed the sea that Nick was looking at, and then she remembered why the two of them had come to the beach.

"Come on, let's go swimming" Judy said, as she pulled away from Nick and stood up. Judy then removed her T-shirt and shorts, to reveal her bathing suit. It was 2 pieces and was mostly orange in color, but it had highlights on it that were green in color, the garment was obviously modeled with the color of carrots in mind. Judy turned back to Nick to see him doing just what she expected, phone held in front of his face, tapping on the take picture button.

"*sigh* I knew that there was no way to avoid this" Judy said, crossing her arms and looking at the fox.

"See carrots, your finally getting it. Just let me take my pictures"

Judy started to walk towards the sea, prompting Nick to put his phone down, take off his T-shirt, and follow Judy. The water was surprisingly warm, and Nick and Judy had no problem getting accustomed to the temperature of the liquid. Both animals were wearing goggles and started diving and swimming underwear. The sea floor was smooth, and almost looked like silk, and the waves on the surface reflected the sunlight, and gave the sea floor a brilliant pattern of moving lights. Judy looked at the beautiful display in front of her, and was glad that she lived in a place close to the ocean. Then a large orange object entered the underwater environment, it was Nick, and he cast a friendly wave at Judy as he floated by. Judy smiled and waved back at him, before she swam back to the surface to take a breath of air.

The rabbit dove back into the water to see Nick swimming quickly towards her. She smiled and began to swim away from the fox, encroaching him to chase her. Judy managed to put some distance between her and Nick, then she once again broke the surface to breath. However, once Judy dove back under the ocean surface, she couldn't see Nick anywhere. Judy turned in every direction, but didn't see any orange fur, just the blue and tan of the sea.

"Where'd he go?" She thought, somewhat anxious because it was basically like Nick was hunting her. Judy felt herself running out of air, so she went back up and got another breath. But before she could dive back down, a hand grabbed Judy's leg and pulled her down. At first Judy was scared, then she saw what had grabbed her, it was just Nick, succeeding in catching her. Judy smiled at the fox, and Nick smiled back, then Nick wrapped his arms around the rabbit and enveloped her in a big hug. Judy returned the loving hug, and the two floated there underwear, happy to be with their partner, and wishing the moment could last forever, but both Nick and Judy knew that they would have to return to the surface for air.

After a couple seconds, both Nick and Judy broke the hug, and quickly swam to the surface, taking a breath of air. The two stared at each other for a few seconds above the water before Nick spoke.

"I love you, carrots"

"I know, you tell me every day" Judy said with a smile, before she went over and kissed Nick.

"Now" the rabbit said "you better swim fast because I'm going to get you"

Nick and Judy spent the next half an hour chasing each other around in the water. Rabbit going after fox, and fox going after rabbit. They caught each other with loving hugs, and sometimes exchanged a quick underwater kiss. Soon, the two of them were exhausted, and they climbed out of the water, back onto the beach. Judy quickly ran up and grabbed the towel off the sand, for a second Nick didn't understand why she was doing this, then it clicked in his mind.

"I bet now you regret only bringing one towel" Judy said as she dried herself off. Nick didn't say anything, he just calmly grabbed his keys, walked over to the car, opened it, and grabbed another towel that he had hidden under the seat.

"Alright, I'll say it. Clever fox" Judy said as Nick began drying off.

After the pair dried themselves off, they spread the towels back out on the beach and laid down on them. Judy rested her head against Nick as the two basked in the sun and the peaceful sound of the water. However, a few minutes later, there was another sound than just the crashing of the waves.

"We'll look who it is"

Nick and Judy turned towards the voice to see yax, the owner of the mystic springs oasis.

"Ah! You are naked!" Judy said, turning away from yax after looking at him for one second.

"What, oh yeah, this is the naturalist beach your on"

"The naturalist beach?" Judy said, eyes still covered as she faced away from yax.

"Yep, another one of the wonderful places where we don't need those unnatural clothes. Why don't you stay, everyone will be coming by soon" yax said as his tail swatted away some flies.

"Let's get out of here Nick" Judy said, grabbing up her towel from its place on the sand.

"I don't know carrots," Nick said smugly "why don't we stay, and get with the naturalist way?"

"If you don't get in this car and drive me home then I'll drive myself home, and you don't want me driving your convertible" Judy said, already halfway to the car.

"I gotta go, see yah" Nick said, quickly grabbing up his towel and beach bag and rushing over to the car. He pressed the button to unlock it and Judy quickly got into the passenger seat, as Nick got into the drivers seat.

"You sure you don't want to stay here on the naturalist beach?" Nick asked.

"Yes I'm sure, now get going!"

"Alright alright, we can go home, and you can get with the naturalist way then, when you change into dry clothes."

"You lucky I don't have a weapon on me, crazy fox"

"Loving fox, loving fox"


	27. The Concert

Nick and Judy sat in there car in the parking lot of a Chinese restaurant in Zootopia. The two had both ordered a mix of meat and plant food from the restaurant and were now sitting in the car and eating. Judy playfully held her chopsticks up to Nicks face, encouraging him to use his teeth to grab the small corn cob that was held by the sticks. Then Nick did the same thing with Judy, except this time it was a piece of chicken instead of corn.

"Ah, another one of our fun little habits" Nick said as he grabbed another piece of food.

"Yeah, I enjoy these things, at least when I'm with you" the rabbit said with a full mouth as she leaned her head against Nick.

"Well, if you enjoy those habits, then I have something that your really going to love"

"What is it?" Judy asked, her curiosity peaked.

"Ah, ah, ah" Nick said, shaking his finger. "Before I tell you, you need to do something for me"

"Ok…." Judy responded nervously, unsure of what Nick had in mind.

"Alright, take your thumb and index finger and press them against the base of your tail"

"What?" The rabbit asked, an extremely quizzical look on her face.

"You heard me carrots" Nick said "grab the base of your tail between your index finger and your thumb, and then move your finger up the length of your tail to the tip"

"WHAT? Why?!"

"Because if you do that then I will give you a great surprise" the fox said smugly.

"But.. I don't get it. Is there some sort of secret joke here, that I'm missing?"

"No, there's nothing secretive about it" Nick said holding up his paws. "I'm just asking you to grab the base of your tail between your index finger and your thumb, then move your fingers up along the length of your tail"

"What? You mean like rub it, Or something?" Judy said, still not knowing the point of all this.

"Well if that's the word you want to use, then go ahead, use it. I'm just asking you to squeeze the base of your tail…"

"Ok, ok, I get it."

"Then do it, and I'll tell you the surprise"

Seeing nothing else to do, and wanting to know where this was going, Judy gripped the base of her tail between her index finger and her thumb, then moved her fingers back and forth along the length of her tail. Nick did nothing except smiled, but then a semi wondering look appeared on his face.

"Your lips look dry" Nick pointed out. Judy licked her lips in response, but then Nick suddenly burst out laughing.

"HA HA HA! Ah, man, funny bunny"

Judy stopped what she was doing.

"I don't get what the point of this was" the rabbit said.

"The point is this" Nick said holding up an open envelope. Judy squealed and covered her mouth with her paws when she saw what was inside. 2 up front tickets to the gazelle concert that night.

"OH MY GOD! NICK!" Judy said, taking the envelope. "How did you get these?"

"Well, I still have some 'behind the scenes' contacts even though I'm a cop. I know people who can get me a thing or two"

"*Sigh*, well you wouldn't be Nick Wilde if you didn't have shady dealings going on. Besides I'm to happy to be that mad" Judy said wrapping her arms around Nick and pressing her face in his chest.

"Anything for my carrots" Nick said putting an arm around the rabbit and petting her ears back. "Now finish eating, we have to get to the concert in a few minutes"

Half an hour later, the couple stood in the stadium where gazelle was singing. They were right up close near the large podium where she would be, but the show hadn't started yet. Judy was jumping with joy, and even Nick had a smile on his face, to a point.

"I can't thank you enough Nick! Are you happy to be here?!"

"Well, honestly, yes, yes I am. Partially because your here"

"And partially because of her!" Judy said pointing to the large podium to see gazelle emerging on stage. She had on her normal attire, a Skirt and top that were shining red as a ruby.

"HELLO ZOOTOPIA!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd as there favorite artist began to sing.

"Let's get moving!"

"?I messed up tonight?￢ﾀﾝ

"?I lost another fight?￢ﾀﾝ

"?I still mess up, but I'll just start again?￢ﾀﾝ

Animals all around the stadium began dancing and moving, or recording gazelle with there phones. Judy kept jumping in the air and then she playfully bumped into Nick, making him start dancing.

"?nobody learns without getting it wrong?￢ﾀﾝ

"?I won't give up, no I won't give in, till I reach the end, and then I'll start again?￢ﾀﾝ

Nick locked his arm with Judy and then the two did a kind of dance move where they walked around in circles while keeping there arms linked.

"? I wanna try, even though I could fail?￢ﾀﾝ

"?oh oh oh oh ooh, try everything?￢ﾀﾝ

Nick and Judy jumped away from each other and then they both clapped in a beat, before locking arms once again and walking around in the other direction.

"?don't need to beat yourself up, don't need to run so fast?￢ﾀﾝ

"?sometimes we come last, but we did our best?￢ﾀﾝ

Nick and Judy broke the link between them and began dancing separately once again, but they certainly stayed close, and watched each other.

"?I'll keep on making those new mistakes?￢ﾀﾝ

"?I'll keep on making them, every day?￢ﾀﾝ

The dancing stopped as Nick took Judy's face in his paws. The rabbit was a bit confused for a moment, and put one of her hands on Nicks arm, but then she realized what he was going to do. Judy put her other hand against Nicks snout as the two closed there eyes, and leaned in for a passionate kiss. Their minds raced as the couple enjoyed this moment of bliss, they were happily together at the most exciting show in Zootopia.

"?try everything…..?￢ﾀﾝ

Nick and Judy broke the amazing moment of love between them, and stared at each other for a few second, before Judy jumped at Nick and caught him in a tight hug.

"Thank you" the rabbit said.

"Don't mention it, I'm having fun myself"

"No, for everything"

"Ha, Why don't we just enjoy the concert tonight"

"Alright, I'll second that" Judy said, breaking her hug as gazelle began her next song.

"?I saw your face in a criminal sketch?￢ﾀﾝ

"?don't be alarmed, cuz you don't know me yet?￢ﾀﾝ

"?I'm on the prowl now, sniffing around this town, for you?￢ﾀﾝ

Nick and Judy were moving there bodies in rhythm to the beat, and there eyes were fixated on each other.

"This song may as well be called, 'how we met' " Judy said, with a laugh.

"?calling all cars, there's an officer down?￢ﾀﾝ

"Ok, except that part" Nick said.

"Yeah, except that part"

"That's why I always want you to be careful carrots" Nick said, a frown appearing on his face.

"Oh Nick" the rabbit said, hating to see the fox having such a sad look on his face. "Let's just enjoy the concert tonight"

"Your here, so it couldn't get any better" Nick said, making Judy blush.

"You've got the right to remain right here with me!" Nick and Judy sang as the two embraced each other in tight hug. A hug that let the pair know that they were together.

The rest of the night was spent listening to gazelle's amazing singing and music. With hugs and kisses in edition to all dancing and occasional singing that Nick and Judy were doing. By the time the pair left the stadium, their muscles were a bit sore from all the dancing.

"I had a lot of fun today Nick" Judy said, giving him another kiss on the cheek.

"Same here, carrots" the fox said, wrapping his arm around Judy's waist.

"Think you could get more of those tickets?"

"Sure, but as long as you don't say anything"

"Oh, don't worry. I love you to much to say anything"


	28. Morning Routine

The morning sun shown down across the city of Zootopia, giving the city an amazing shiny appearance as its warming rays reflected off the buildings. As the sunlight came down on one building, it shined through a window, into the room where Nick and Judy were sleeping in the former's apartment. The pair was peacefully curled up together in a loving hug, there arms wrapped around each other, faces nuzzled together, and the only sound in the room was there slow breathing, almost in sync. Breathing WAS the only sound, until the digital clock on the table began to flash and buzz as its alarm went off. An orange paw reached over and slapped the snooze button, and the room fell silent again as the orange paw went back to its location around the rabbit. Slowly nicks eyes opened and he looked at Judy in front of him, her nose twitching slightly, her soft fur, and her amethyst eyes opening ever so slowly and gently. Just as soon as Judy's eyes has opened and she got a glimpse at Nick, her eyes closed again and she nuzzled up closer to Nick.

"Mmm... Morning, Nick..." Judy said, in just the kind of voice that you would expect from someone who had just woken up.

"Hey carrots... *yawn*... Guess I forgot to turn the alarm off last night"

"Well, at least we don't have to go into work today"

"My, It always surprises me when I hear you say that"

"Hey, I like being a cop, but I also like enjoying my free time. *yawn* ... Especially when I'm tired"

"I'll second that" Nick said as he rubbed his snout against Judy's cheek.

"Mhm, but having said that, maybe we should get up" Judy said, her eyes once again opening.

"No carrots" Nick, said, tightening his grip around Judy "just stay here, with me"

Judy thought for a moment. "Did you hit the snooze button?"

"Yeah"

"Alright, then I'll stay till it goes off again" Judy said as she shut her eyes and pulled herself closer to Nick. The fox smiled and rested his head right next to Judy. There wasn't much to say for he next 5 minutes, the two just laid there and basked in the embrace of the other, wishing the moment could last forever. But unfortunately a few minutes later the alarm went off again and both fox and rabbit were once again woken from there sleep. Nick groaned as he turned off the alarm again, this time not hitting the snooze button.

"Well time to get up" Judy said as she sat up in bed and stretched her arms, and ears for that matter. Nick smiled as he looked at Judys silhouette against the bright light that was coming in from the window.

"Now you forgot to turn the alarm off, but you better not forget to make the coffee" Judy said, walking over to the bathroom and shutting the door. Nick grudgingly stood up out of bed and yawned, before he walked into the kitchen, where 2 cups, coffee pods, cream and sugar were all siting out ready to be turned into a morning drink. The fox put one of the pods in the coffee maker and placed one cup under the nozzle, before pressing the "ON" button. As Nick stretched, the machine hummed to life and vibrated for a few seconds. Then it grew silent and a stream of coffee poured out of the nozzle into the cup. Nick added the right amounts of cream and sugar as a flush came from the bathroom. Then when Judy walked into the kitchen, her coffee was all ready for her.

"Thank you" the rabbit said, taking the warm cup from Nick, as he started to make his own coffee. Taking a sip of the warm and caffeinated drink, Judy walked into the living room and sat on the couch as the coffee machine started to hum and buzz again. She turned on the TV and flipped it to a show that would be less serious than the news. Nick appeared in the living room doorway, with his own cup of coffee.

"Can I make you something for breakfast, carrots?"

Judy thought for a moment "bacon and eggs I guess"

"That's something else that surprises me whenever you mention it. That you in fact do like meat to a point"

"I guess being able to eat all kinds of food is just something that comes with being evolved"

"Well in that case, bacon and eggs coming up" Nick said disappearing back into the kitchen. The sounds of objects bumping and being taken out filled the kitchen, then those sounds turned into the sharp, unmistakable noise of food being sizzled in a frying pan. Judy focused her attention towards the TV, and she lost herself in whatever was going on, actually, maybe she had just fallen back asleep. But whatever the reason was, soon Judy was snapped back to reality as Nick placed a warm plate of bacon and eggs on the table in front of her.

"Eat up carrots"

Judy forked a piece of eggs, and raised it into her mouth, as Nick did the same. For a few minutes the two didn't say anything to each other, they just ate and watched what was on TV, until Nick spoke.

"This day is off to a good start" the fox said, closing his eyes, smiling, and wrapping his arms around Judy.

"Waking up next to you, making you breakfast, sitting here with you. I can't think of a better way to spend my morning"

Judy returned nicks hug and nuzzled into him.

"I know, me neither"


	29. Trick or Treat! Happy Zalloween!

Halloween, a favorite holiday for mammals of all ages. Everyone enjoys dressing up as a character from a movie or show and going around the city getting free candy. This year Nick and Judy were dressing up as each other for their choice of Halloween costumes. Nick had put on an athletic ZPD uniform like the one Judy normally wore, and he was wearing a headband with fake rabbit ears on it. The fox had even put on some gray face paint and he tried balling up his tail to make it look like a rabbit tail but it only worked to a point, so he just had a fake rabbit tail tied around his waist. Judy was wearing one of nicks shirts and ties, fox ears, orange face paint, and a fake tail tied around her waist.

"Well, are you ready foxy bunny?" Nick said smugly.

"Only if you are fluffy fox"

"Ok Then let's go"

Nick picked up a Halloween pail that he was going to use to carry his candy. It was made mostly of orange plastic with one side of the pail stretching out to form the shape of a snout. Tan plastic made up the area below the snout, and 2 little triangles jutted upwards above the rim of the bucket. Judy had bought Nick the item and instantly the plastic fox pail was a smashing hit with the real fox. She also had bought a rabbit shaped pail for herself, and Nick said that the rabbit better not trick him into kissing the pail instead of her. Nick and Judy exited the apartment as Nick licked his lips thinking about all the candy they were going to get.

Outside on the streets Halloween was in full swing. Mammals walked up and down the street dressed in colorful and eye catching costumes. An elephant and a few small mammals walked in a group, with the elephant dressed as a giant monster and the others dressed as military soldiers. Judy spotted a mammal that was dressed like a first order storm trooper from the furce awakens, and nick saw someone else dressed as bat mammal. Nick and Judy began walking down the street instinctively holding hands as they admired all the decorations. Orange pumpkin shaped light garlands were strung over the roadway giving the street an erie glow. Jack o lanterns and creepy decorations were in plentiful supply on the sidewalks and porches. They walked past 9 pumpkins sitting in a low wall. Each pumpkin had a different letter on it that spelled out "Halloween". The couple proceeded up a few steps to a brightly lit door and rang the doorbell. Fox and Rabbit held up their pails as an antelope came to the door with a large bowl.

"Trick or treat"

"Hello you two, take a few" the antelope said holding out the bowl. Nick grabbed a few kit cats and Judy took some peanut butter hooves.

"Thank you! Take care!"

"Our pails may be empty now but by the end of the night they will be overflowing with candy" Nick said.

For the next hour Nick and Judy went from house to house gathering all sorts of goodies. They got fangbreakers, gum, candy that was only meat or only veggies, and they got enough chocolate bars to feed little rodentia for a week!

As Nick and Judy were walking down the street suddenly a familiar voice called to them.

"Nick! Judy!"

The pair turned to see Clawhauser, dressed in his normal attire and running around with a bucket full of candy.

"Clawhauser!" Judy said as the cheetah came over to them.

"Awwww, you two look adorable" Clawhauser said with joy "Man I love Halloween! There are sweet treats everywhere!"

"Well if you love Halloween then why are you not dressed up?" Nick said looking over Clawhausers police outfit but seeing no change from normal.

"What are you talking about? Look at me I'm a dressed as a cop!"

"…But you already are a cop…"

"I know! It works out great!"

The cheetah turned his head down the road and then ran off as fast as he could, which was a bit hard because he had such a large stature. Surprisingly clawhauser didn't drop any candy as he ran down the street.

"Take care you two!"

Nick and Judy stood flabbergasted for a moment, watching clawhauser disappear into the crowd of other mammals.

"I think he's had a bit too much candy" Nick said, because the cheetah seemed more giddy and energetic than normal. Also the fact that he ran off so fast down the street.

"Honestly I'm thinking the same thing"

After Hitting a few more houses Nick spotted a glowing blue sign that said 'haunted house'. The yard that held the sign had fake gravestones and skeletons littered about, along with a strobe light that produced a very creepy effect. Fake spider webs went back and forth all over the bushes and a sound system played scary, haunting music.

"Want to try the haunted house carrots?"

Judy eyed the extremely creepy set up before responding. "Sure, its Halloween after all"

As The couple walked up the steps a motion activated skeleton statue detected their movement, and it suddenly began shaking and laughing maniacally. Nick and Judy jumped and moved closer together out of fear. The scare caused the fur on Nick tail to stand on end, but he quickly patted it back down so he wouldn't appear scared. After that first scare the two went inside the building where they were greeted by a wolf sitting at a table with a dark haunted house background behind him.

"Welcome" he said. "You here to check out the haunted house"

"Yep"

"Ok, that'll be $20 for the both of you"

"20 dollars!" Nick asked.

"Hey these decorations are expensive" the wolf said shrugging.

"Now that's a real hustle" Nick said to Judy as the pair got out their wallets and each paid 10 bucks. After accepting their money the wolf led nick and Judy over to another area in the building where a second wolf stood guard next to a dark door. The first wolf pointed the couple down the hallway, and then went back to his table. The second wolf said something into a walkie talkie, presumably talking with another member of this haunted house group.

"You can go right in" the wolf said, opening the door and letting Nick and Judy go through, before closing the door behind them. The pair found themselves in a strange environment where the walls were made out of webbing and old bricks, and faint but deep sounds echoed through the air.

"Time to show off how brave I am" Nick and Judy thought to themselves. "But if anything does go wrong, I know he / she will protect me"

The couple moved down the hallway and found themselves in an old graveyard. The whole landscape had a red tint and gravestones were lined up like an army. A clear pathway was carved through the room with large dark and ornate metal fences separating the path from the graveyard. Nick and Judy slowly walked down the path, keeping their eyes on the objects that surrounded them. A motion activated zombie statue lay on the floor and when Nick and Judy passed in front the statue screamed and moved its arm. The couple jumped back but quickly came to their senses as to what this scare actually was. As they approached the door on the other side of the room creepy faces rose up from behind the graves. They had piercing red eyes and misshapen teeth, but Nick and Judy could easily see the faces rising up and they weren't scared by it. The next room in the haunted house was extremely dark, with utter blackness in all directions. Judy couldn't make out any object of reference, but Nick was able to see due to his night vision.

"Here, take my paw" the fox said holding Judy's hand. "And use those ears to follow the sound of my voice"

Judy obliged as Nick slowly lead Her through the dark room. Letting her know where to turn or watch her step because the path was uneven. Judy asked what creepy decorations nick could see, and the fox said the room looked like an abandon living room from the Victoria era. The rabbit assumed that the room was meant to confuse you, and make the mammal nervous about what they could see around themselves.

"Despite that fox costume, you still don't have my night vision" nick said as the couple reached the other end of the room. They proceeded into an area that had a higher level of light, allowing Judy to see by herself. A long hallway connected to the next area, but this hall was sparsely decorated, and appeared to clash with the rest of the house. Suddenly a large mammal with a chainsaw and hockey mask jumped out from behind a curtain in the wall. Loud buzzing filled the hall as the animal got closer to nick and Judy. The pair yelled and jumped back, but then the moved forward again and took a fighting stance to protect each other. The chainsaw mammal retreated back behind the curtain as Nick and Judy noticed each other's stances.

"Nothing to worry about" the pair said "your brave fox / rabbit was going to protect you"

The couple blushed as they walked into the last room in the haunted house. This room contained statues of mammals in creepy positions. A pig statue dressed in a butcher costume stood in one corner, with fake blood covering the pigs clothes. In another part of the room there was a statue of death, with dark robes flowing off the body like water, and a sharp scythe swinging in one hand. The last statue was a mammal from an asylum, he had chains on his feet and hands and a black and white striped outfit. Sitting on the animals snout was a muzzle, tied tightly around the creatures head. Nick noticed the muzzle, and he felt his heart start to beat faster in anticipation. Judy also noticed the muzzle and she quickly ushered nick out of the room and into the bright light that signaled they were out of the haunted house. Nick was about to thank Judy for doing that, but suddenly a monster jumped out in front of them. Nick and Judy yelled and grabbed each other, but then the monster removed its face to reveal a wolf.

"Happy Halloween" the wolf said, pointing Nick and Judy towards the exit that lead to the street.

"Thank you. For what you did" nick said as the couple walked into the street.

"Don't mention it. Thank you for leading me through that dark room"

The pair knew that talking about what happened a few minutes prior might just bring up bad memories for nick, so they decided to forget about it and trick or treat a few more houses.

"Trick or treat" the fox and rabbit said as an elephant came to the door at one apartment.

"I only have jumbo elephant bars left" the homeowner said, holding up a chocolate bar that was the size of a piece of drywall to nick and Judy. "It might be to big for you, but you can have it if you like"

Nick handed his fox pail to Judy and grabbed the chocolate bar in both hand, holding it over his shoulder like how he held the Jumpo Pop.

"Thank you" Nick said, walking away as the elephant shut the door.

"I think this is enough candy for us carrots. Want to head home?"

"Yes, our pails are full" the rabbit said holding up the candy pails. "And its getting late. So let's head back to your apartment"

The couple walked home, examining the decorations and the costumes of mammals still out on the street. When they reached nicks apartment the fox leaned the giant chocolate bar up against the wall and Judy put the candy pails on the coffee table.

"Now did you take any candy from my pail?" Nick asked smugly.

"No, but are you going to try and take candy from my pail?"

"Ehhh… probably." Nick said as Judy giggled.

The fox began to take off the fake rabbit ears and tail, but Judy stopped him.

"Wait" she said "lie down"

Nick laid down on the couch as Judy turned on the TV and went to the DVR. She flipped through the recordings until she came upon a nature documentary, which she pressed play on and then fast forwarded partway through. Judy hid behind the couch as the image on the TV showed a fox hunting a rabbit.

"The fox sneaks through the grass. Being careful not to create any sound" the narrator said.

Judy peaked over the couch and intently looked at nicks as he smiled. On TV the fox jumped out of the grass and pounced on the rabbit.

"Suddenly, with a swift maneuver, the fox leaps into the air and catches its prey"

Judy jumped up from behind the couch, snarling and having her paws outstretched in front of her. She landed on top of Nick and pretended to bite and claw at him.

"Ha ha! Stop it carrots!" Nick laughed. He grabbed Judy at her sides and quickly spun her and himself around, so he was on top of Judy instead of Judy on top of him.

"Well well well, looks like the bunny wins this round" Nick said smiling then planting a kiss on Judy's forehead. He laid down next to her and put his arm over the pretend fox.

"Your such a cute…" Nick began as Judy glared at him "…fox" he said smiling.

"Don't make ME call YOU cute. I know you rabbits don't like that word." Judy said with a smug look on her face.

"Well I still like the word cute. Not that much when it comes from other people, but mostly when it's coming from you"

The couple smiled and looked at each other with eyes of love.

"Happy Halloween carrots. Your the sweetest treat I could ever have"

"The same goes for you. Although your more like a sweet and sour candy"

"Ha, but I know that you love every part of me"


	30. Natural History

Zootopia is a modern and civilized society, full of technology and ideas that would never have been possible thousands of years prior. Perhaps that's the reason as to why there are museums, to show people how far civilization has come.

"Come on Nick, let's go!" Judy said, pulling on the foxes sleeve.

"Calm down carrots. I wasn't planning on going to the museum today"

"Well, I got to choose what we did today, and I chose to go to the natural history museum. Come on it'll be fun"

"You say that about everything"

"Ok, you've got me there" Judy said, leaning up against Nick.

"This place is just going to remind us of the bad things that happened here"

"Why? You mean because of what happened here with bellwether?" Judy asked, her happy look, now turning into one of concern.

"Exactly"

"But it didn't end badly, we got her!"

"Alright, true, true" Nick said, resting his cheek on Judy's head as the two approached the doors to the museum. They walked into the building and were greeted by a dull roar of people going around and checking out the elaborate exhibits. The place wasn't that busy, it wasn't to loud or crowded, and there wasn't even a line for the ticket counter. Nick and Judy were able to easily get their tickets, with Judy paying, because Nick had paid for their last activity together. Judy picked up a map from a stand nearby, and immediately began reading over it. Looking at the different wings of the museum, where certain exhibits were located, and the location of the food court and bathrooms.

"Where do you want to go first?" The rabbit asked happily.

"You chose to come here carrots, I'll let you decide" Nick said smiling.

"Ok" Judy said, looking at the map. "Let's head that way" she pointed towards a large hallway that said "green wing" above it.

"Ok, your the boss" Nick said as Judy folded up the map and tucked it into pocket, then Nick wrapped his arm around Judy's waist. The pair walked into the green wing hallway, all around them were statues of cave mammals. Animals that were dressed with only large strips of cloth, and carried primitive weapons, like spears or bows. It was a marvel as to how different these animals looked. They were much more ragged, and there fur had more muted tones than modern mammals.

"It's astounding, isn't it Nick?" Judy said as the couple looked at a statue of a lion that lived thousands of years ago. "How much their like us, but yet, so different"

"Well I'm glad I live now a days, I couldn't live without my phone"

Judy laughed.

"After all, if I didn't have my phone how would I talk to you" the fox said, nuzzling his snout on Judy's cheek.

"Ha! Aww, Nick." Judy said, closing her eyes and rubbing his snout for a few seconds, before he broke away.

Judy grabbed nicks tie and began to drag him into another room as the fox took out his phone and began to go through the various apps. The next room showed the primitive tools that animals in ancient times would use. The objects were safely concealed behind glass cases, that were brightly lit from overhead. There was a knife that was just a sharp stone connected to a wooden handle by fibrous cords that held the wood and stone tightly together. Nick was still engrossed in a more modern and complicated tool. But that didn't stop him from saying something about the primitive tools.

"I told you, I couldn't live in ancient times"

"You definitely couldn't" Judy said as Nick tucked his phone back into his pocket. "but then again neither could I. There would be no running water, no electricity, and no heating"

"Well, you could always cuddle up to me for warmth" Nick said coly as he leaned towards Judy, with a smug look on his face.

Judy's face turned red and she giggled playfully. "Ha, stop it Nick"

"Actually we do that now, anyways" Nick said.

Judy laughed again, then proceeded to examine more of the exhibits around the room. Other examples of primitive tools on display included a bow, that was surprisingly well decorated for being so old. As well as a net of brown, tightly coiled fibers that looked like they were a pain to weave together. On the other side of the room were statues of primitive animals shown in various scenarios that would require the use of those tools. A female snow leopard, dressed in a large brown garment, had one foot up on a rock, and was looking down the sights of her bow, towards some far off object. The bow was drawn back dramatically, and the statue really captured the image of someone fighting for survival. Nearby, a lion stood with a net coiled in his hand, and there was glass on the floor to simulate water. Another net lay in the water, with fish trapped inside, waiting to be pulled out by the lion. A large glass pane took up one of the walls in the room, behind it, the museum walls and floor were painted to make it appear like you weren't seeing drywall, but instead you were seeing a dense forest. The floor was painted mostly brown, like dirt, as if animal traffic had worn away the grass. Sitting in the middle of the floor was a hut, made out of wood and leaf material, with fake smoke rising from a chimney on the roof. One of the sides of the hut was cut out like a cross section, allowing Museum patrons to see inside the structure. A small fire burned in the center, and grass coated the floor, acting as padding. A young cub and it's mother were sitting around the fire, preparing food. With the mother most likely teaching the kit. Outside the hut, two wolves stood, talking, and most likely acting as guards. Judy read one of the plaques that was attached to a small stand in front of the exhibit.

"Primitive animals had many sources of food, provided they could get them. Before animals started to grow food for themselves, their diets consisted mostly of fruits from trees, and meat from birds, bugs and fish."

As if on queue, nicks stomach growled as soon as Judy finished reading the plaque.

"Did you eat breakfast?" The rabbit asked.

"You woke me up and rushed me out the door, so no"

"Well if you got up earlier, maybe you would get a change to enjoy breakfast before I got you out of your apartment"

"I enjoy my sleep carrots, you know that"

Judy sighed, "well it is getting near lunch time"

The rabbit pulled out the museum map she had in her pocket, and eyed the food court near the lobby.

"I'm getting a bit hungry myself, want to head to the food court?"

"You read my mind carrots"

Judy took another look at the map to make sure she knew where they were going.

"Alright, then lets go" she said, as the two walked off towards the food court.


	31. Merry Zmas

During the Christmas season in Zootopia the snow machines in tundra town are set to pump out more snow than normally. This is to give a light sprinkling of snow over the whole city that adds to the Christmas mood. In addition to the snow, lights and wreaths were all over the place. snowflake shaped lights shown brightly in almost every corner of the city. The lights were so bright that they could act as streetlights if required. On the posts of the street lamps were large wreaths that were connected to each other by a line of glittering plastic fur like material. At the center of the city was a large Christmas tree that was multiple stories high. A massive shining star sat atop the tree and the whole thing glowed with the colors of the lights all over it.

Outside the city in bunny burrows, Nick and Judy were leaving the hopps family farm and heading back to the city. They had spent Christmas Eve with Judy's family and they'd received lots of gifts. But as the sun set Nick and Judy said goodbye and drove home. The pair gazed upon the bright lights that the city of Zootopia projected up into the night sky.

"Wow, it's beautiful nick" Judy said.

"Not as beautiful as you"

The rabbit blushed and continued to look at the beautiful city. As they entered the city the two looked around at the bright and festive decorations that covered the city. Judy could almost hear Christmas music playing in her mind. Arriving at Nick's apartment, they got out of the car and headed upstairs. Judy had managed to get Nick to set up a Christmas tree in his apartment, of course most of that was because she was pestering him about not being in the holiday spirit and he didn't want to hear her complain anymore.

More presents sat under the tree, gifts from family, friends, and coworkers. The fox and rabbit placed their presents under the tree and Judy grabbed some milk and cookies before the pair turned on the TV and sat on the couch. Nick put his arm and tail over Judy, while the rabbit rested her head on Nicks chest.

A Christmas special known as "how the fox stole Christmas" played on TV. Currently A rabbit was trying to convince the fox not to steal their Christmas tree, but the fox was able to slyly outwit the cute bunny.

"This show has it right" Judy said, munching in a cookie. "Me teaching you the joys of Christmas"

"But can this show predict that the rabbit and fox would fall in love?" Nick said, planting a kiss on Judy's head.

"Probably not" Judy said kissing Nick on the lips, before putting a cookie in his mouth.

The couple stayed up for a while, watching Christmas themed stuff and snuggling together. Then the pair decided to go to bed as another light dusting of snow began to sprinkle the ground outside. Getting into bed together, Judy turned off the light while Nick pulled the blankets around them.

"Goodnight carrots" nick said as he pulled Judy close and the rabbit pressed against his chest.

"Goodnight Nick"

The fox gave Judy a gentle bite on the shoulder. Judy was taken aback for a second, but then she remembered that was just how foxes show affection. The rabbit responded by scratching Nick behind his ears, then the two drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Nick awoke first and instantly looked at the sleeping bunny beside him. Her gentle breathing, her face nuzzled into his chest, it was so cute. Even her scent was amazing. Then Nick remembered that it was Christmas morning, and he was dying to open his gifts. Poking Judy with his snout, he hoped to rouse her.

"Carrots wake up"

Judy began to stir and rubbed her eyes

"It's Christmas" Nick sad.

"But you couldn't let me sleep any longer?"

"I'll get the coffee" the fox said, stretching as he got out of bed and went into the kitchen. Judy also stretched before she to left the comfort of bed and waited for Nick by the Christmas tree. Honestly, seeing the gifts made her want to open them as soon as possible. After a few minutes Nick came in and handed a cup of coffee to Judy.

"Now" he said "are you dying to open the presents as well?"

"Yes, yes I am"

"Then you first"

Judy grabbed a present that was about a foot by a foot wide, then she tore off the carrot covered wrapping paper. Inside the paper was a produce crate that was bursting with large fat carrots. The clearly looked like top quality produce, rich in color and without any blemishes.

"Oh nick, these look delicious!" Judy said. "And I have something similar for you"

The rabbit handed a present to Nick, this one was covered in blueberry shaped wrapping paper.

"I think I already know what this is" the fox said licking his lips as he tore off the wrapping paper with his claws. Just as suspected, inside was a large box of hopps family farm blueberries. Nick instantly stared chomping down on the sweet berries.

"Hey! Save some for me!" Judy said racing over and trying to grab a handful of berries, but Nick was able to keep her at bay.

"You already have your carrots, carrots" the fox said with a full mouth.

Judy gave up the struggle and turned to open up more presents.

Over the next half an hour the two continued to open gift after gift. From clawhauser they got a box of sweets, with a note apologizing for him eating some of the treats inside. They also got a box of baked goods from Gideon, which of course made Nick jealous. There were also gift cards, clothes, and even a pillow for Judy that resembled a fox, and a pillow for Nick that resembled a rabbit. When the floor was covered in wrapping paper, and it looked like there was noting left to open, Nick spoke up.

"Hold on, I have one last present for you carrots"

"I also have one for you as well"

The two faced away from each other and grabbed their gifts, but when they turned to face each other again, their hands collided in midair. That's when the couple saw it, both of them were holding up a piece of mistletoe. The pair sat in disbelief for a second, then Nick smiled smugly.

"If you wanted a kiss so bad" he said "why not just ask?"

"I could say the same to you"

Nick and Judy wrapped their arms around each other and enjoyed a long and loving kiss that they wished could last forever. When they broke the kiss they embraced each other.

"Merry Christmas Carrots" Nick said. "Your the best gift I could ever have"

"No" Judy said "Your the best gift I could ever have"

After another minute of hugging Judy asked Nick if he wanted to go for a walk to see the beautiful decorations around the city. Putting on some light clothing, because it would be a bit colder with the falling snow, Nick and Judy left the apartment and headed down the street arm in arm.

Believe it or not, the streets were abandoned, with no mammals in sight. Nick and Judy's eyes glistened from the lights emitting from the Christmas decorations all over the place. The pair reached the tree at the center of the city and gazed upon its beauty, before turning towards on another. The couple looked deep into each other's dazzling eyes, then they leaned forward and enjoyed another passionate and loving kiss in the light of the Christmas tree.


	32. Happy Zoo Year

That special time when one year ends and another begins. A time to move on into a new time of life. When you make a resolution to strive towards next year. Like New York City, Zootopia had a massive crystal ball that dropped down to ring in the new year. A crowd of mammals had gathered on the street below the crystal ball, including Nick and Judy. The pair were wrapped in a hug as they stood and waited for the new year to come.

"Have you made any New Years resolutions?" Judy asked.

"Spend more time with you" Nick said, kissing the cute rabbit.

Judy blushed, "funny that was mine as well" she said returning the kiss.

"This year has been great for me carrots, especially because I became your partner in work and in life"

Judy smiled and nuzzled against her fox.

"I have high hopes for next year" the rabbit said. "Because you are by my side"

"I love you carrots"

The ball began to drop and the crowd started chanting.

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5..."

Nick and Judy started at each other with eyes of love, gazing into the eyes of their mate.

"4... 3... 2... 1... HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The crowd cheered and confetti came down as fireworks went off overhead.

The fireworks sparkled in Nick and Judy's eyes, and the two shared another long and passionate kiss and embrace. When they were done, Judy hugged Nicks muzzle.

"That was our first kiss of the new year carrots. Want to go home and make some fireworks of our own?" Nick said smugly. Judy blushed madly and stuttered.

"Well... I... would like to cuddle and snuggle with you tonight"

"So would I" nick said, picking Judy up and walking home.

Nuzzling the rabbit again, nick spoke. "As long as your with me in this new year, I'll be happy carrots"

Judy smiled as a tear of joy dripped from her eye. "And as long as your with me nick, I'll always be happy for every year to come"


End file.
